


The Most Adorable Game [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Wetting, less age regression and more being forced to act like a baby, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Komaru Naegi is captured by the Warriors of Hope, and forced to participate in their newest game. However, it's not exactly the type of game she's expecting...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on...don't do that…” Mumbling incoherently in her slumber as she shuffled from side to side, Komaru Naegi could tell that something was wrong even in the midst of sleeping. Then again, it wasn't as though something hadn't been wrong for quite some time now, ever since she had been locked inside her house with no way to communicate with the outside world. Whatever force had trapped her in there, it clearly was keeping her for a purpose, even if she wasn't yet sure of what that was.

Abruptly, Komaru’s eyes shot wide open, sitting straight up in her bed while covered in a cold sweat. “Oh, it was just a...a dream…” She began to say to calm herself down, before taking a single glance at the room around her. This...This wasn't her bedroom. It was a mostly featureless room, with metal walls and a door that was almost certainly locked...except for one quite particular piece of furniture. Furniture that Komaru was inside right at that moment.

A giant crib.

“W-What is this?!” Komaru yelled as she instinctively panicked, beginning to try and stand up so that she could climb over the plastic bars and attempt to escape. As she did so, however, something became all too apparent to her. A loud, obvious crinkling noise, accompanying the feeling of something soft and thick between her legs.

Looking down, Komaru realized that she was currently only wearing a blue shirt on her top half, and a thick, infantile diaper covered in designs of baby toys spread all across it. Cheeks burning red from embarrassment, she wondered just how this could have gotten onto her, before hearing the door to the room abruptly opening.

From it entered two young kids, both wearing some metallic helmets with a strange face on it. “O-Oh, umm...hey...are you two here to rescue me?” Komaru asked with a nervous smile, only to receive no answer. Instead, they lowered the bars and began to grab onto her arms, leading her out of the room. “W-Wait, where are you taking me?! And...And why am I wearing a diaper?!”

Even still, the kids gave no answer, instead leading Komaru (who was forced into awkwardly waddling) through the halls and into a strange room. It was large, fancy looking, and right in the middle of it was another pair of two young girls, this time not wearing any such helmets.

“Oh, look, Monaka!” One with pink hair said with a smile as she saw Komaru enter in through the door, seemingly cheerful despite the fact that she had basically just kidnapped her. “The baby is finally awake, and she's even cuter than I thought she'd be!”

“Just the cutest...I hope she's prepared for everything that we have in store.” The young girl with green hair, currently sitting in a wheelchair, replied. “Come over, baby Komaru~ We’ll explain everything.”

Komaru wasn’t exactly trusting of these two girls, especially considering they were referring to her as a baby and didn’t seem shocked to see her in this state at all. However, she didn’t exactly have a choice, so she slowly began to walk forward. “W-What the heck is going on here…?”

“Well, you say...you’re going to be participating in a little game!” Kotoko announced with a grin covering her face, “We've gathered up a few just like you, and we’re going to have you participate in a little game for our amusement. And your assigned role is...baby!”

“W-What? A game…?” Komaru asked, her face draining of color as she listened to the explanation. “A-And what do you mean, my assigned role…? I-I’m not a baby…” She muttered, though the thick, exposed diaper around her waist didn’t exactly lend credence to this argument.

“You are now.” Monaka replied in a teasing tone, before beginning to lay down some ground rules. “Well, first things first is that you can't leave the city, or break any of the other rules. Or else…” With a motion of her finger, the two children wearing the masks put something on Komaru’s wrist. “That will go off! And you don't want to know what happens when it does…”

Komaru yelped in surprise as the two masked children put something onto her wrist, and as soon as she looked down, she saw it was a black-and-white bracelet. Of course, she immediately tried to take it off, but no matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn’t budge for even a second. “O-Other rules…? What other rules?” She asked, fearing she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Well, first and foremost,” Kotoko began with a slight smirk. “You'll have to wear, and use, those diapers twenty-four seven! You also can't take them off on your own...which means no changing! Well, except by your caretaker~”

“C-Caretaker? But I don’t have a caretaker…” Komaru said, probably choosing to focus on the wrong part of that explanation. She had already expected to be forced to use the diaper she was placed into, because what would be the point of making her wear one otherwise? But the other rule was something she hadn’t expected…

Monaca grinned as she heard the shocked explanation, before continuing on. “That's right! Your caretaker. You'll have to rely on her to survive out there. You can't walk, so she’ll have to carry or push you! You can't remove a pacifier if it's given to you, so she’ll need to remove it! And you can't even be let out of her sight once you meet up with her! In other words, you'll have to rely on her...your ‘mommy’!”

“M-Mommy…?” Komaru still hadn’t wrapped her head around what was going on here. Why were these kids playing such a weird game? Why was she the one being dragged into it? Who would she be expected to rely on as her ‘mommy’...? “U-Um… A-Are there any other rules…?”

“Besides the fact that you need to refer to your caretaker as ‘mommy’...nope! At least, none for you.” Kotoko replied, before suddenly taking out a pacifier and shoving it into Komaru’s mouth.

“Well, it's time to go out and begin the game now~” Monaca said, motioning for the other two kids to lead Komaru away. “Make sure you go out and find your mommy soon, or else you might not survive~”

Komaru was surprised as a pacifier was suddenly shoved into her mouth, and while her first reaction was to spit it out, she quickly remembered the rule she was expected to follow, so she just whimpered as she began to suck on it. The two children led her out of the building and out into the open, quickly shoving her out the door and shutting it behind her.

Her legs shaking like leaves, Komaru reluctantly got down on her hands and knees and began crawling around the city. She was told she wasn’t able to walk, after all, and since nobody was around to carry her, this was the best she could do…

The city was a lot more...well, ruined than Komaru had remembered it, clearly having home through decay in the time since she had gotten locked up. More likely than not, it had to do with whatever those kids were planning…

Meanwhile, another girl was walking around, one with disheveled hair, glasses, a school uniform, and...a bright pink apron on her front? “D-Dammit...those kids…” She muttered to herself as she looked down at the metallic bracelet on her wrist. “Telling me to go and find a baby...where am I supposed to find someone like that around here?”

Komaru overheard the girl’s muttering, and knew exactly who this girl was. Well, she didn’t know who the girl was, personally… But she knew what role the girl would be expected to serve in this “game” the kids had forced her into. She tugged on the girl's skirt, pointing to her pacifier once she had her attention. As soon as the pacifier was removed from her mouth, she spoke. “U-Um… A-Are you…” She couldn’t even bring herself to say it, but she knew she had to. “Are you my mommy…?”

Hearing the sudden voice behind her startled the purple-haired girl slightly, but when she turned around, she let out a groan at who she saw. The diaper practically said it all… “I...I guess so…” She said as she looked down at her, a diaper bag full of supplies around her shoulder. “I'm Touko Fukawa...and I guess I'm your mommy now…”

Komaru just blushed as the other girl confirmed her fears. It was nice to know her name, but it wasn’t like Komaru would ever be allowed to actually call her that… “U-Um, it’s nice to meet you, mommy… M-My name is Komaru Naegi. A-And I guess I’m your b-baby now…”

Touko groaned slightly, not even hiding her displeasure even a little bit. “Ugh, this is just great...well, no use standing around here. We’re sitting ducks.” She said, before beginning to lift up Komaru with surprising strength.

Komaru yelped in surprise as Touko suddenly lifted her up, surprised that such a thin looking girl had the strength to lift her up with such ease. “S-So, um… Where are we going now, mommy?” She asked.

“I'm not sure...but hopefully some place where we can get you a stroller.” Touko muttered as she started to carry Komaru off. “Carrying you is a pain, and waiting for you to crawl after me is way too slow…”

“I-It’s not like I want you to carry me… I just don’t have a choice…” Komaru muttered as Touko complained. These rules were already a headache, and who knows how long they’d have to deal with them? Hopefully this would all be over soon…

However, for now, Touko was forced to carry Komaru through the city as well as she could manage. However, in the distance she happened to see a shop that could prove useful in a situation like this. A baby supply store...run down, naturally, but unless it was completely looted they could find something of use. “In there...maybe we can find a stroller.”

Komaru blushed as she saw the baby supply store that they had found, knowing that anything they found in there would be used on her. Why was she being dragged into this game…? What did she do to deserve this… “Y-Yeah, I bet we could find something in there, mommy…!”

Touko shuddered at being called mommy again, something she was certain she was never going to get used to. Nonetheless, she quickly carried Komaru over to the store and set her down once there. “Alright, let's see…” She said, grabbing a bag and beginning to place things in it. Namely, some extra diapers just in case, alongside a few containers of baby food. Hopefully they could find other food, but if not, this would do the job just fine.

Komaru wanted to object to all the things Touko was grabbing, but she knew that thanks to these rules, she’d be expected to use all of it eventually… Continuing to blush, Komaru just crawled after Touko, following her around the entire store. She wasn’t allowed to be out of the other girl’s sight, after all.

After a while of searching, Touko found no trace of a stroller anywhere. However, what she did find would serve just as well, even if it would be even more embarrassing for the diapered girl. “Well, this will have to work…” She said, pointing towards a pink pram.

Komaru’s already intense blush only got worse as she saw the pram that Touko had found. Sitting in a stroller would be bad enough, but laying down in something like that…? Her pride would never recover! “I-I think I’d prefer to keep looking for a stroller…”

“There's none here at this store, and I'm not going to carry you around l-looking for another.” Touko said, not wasting any time in abruptly lifting Komaru up and setting her down into the pram. “L-Looks like it just barely fits…h-how lucky for you.”

Komaru squirmed around awkwardly as she was laid down into the pram. It was comfortable, like laying on a bed… But that didn’t mean she enjoyed the experience even a little bit. “T-This is so humiliating…” She whined.

“I don't doubt that...b-but it's way better for you than me. You just get to lay there while I do everything…” Touko replied as she began to start pushing the pram. “S-So don't complain anymore about being the baby…”

Komaru frowned, but she knew that Touko was telling the truth. Everything was a lot easier on her than it was on Touko… Even if what she had to go through was infinitely more embarrassing. “O-Okay… Sorry, mommy…” She muttered as she laid back down in the pram.

Touko sighed, continuing to push the pram out the door...but stopping briefly along the way. “H-Here...entertain yourself with these…” She said, grabbing a few assorted toys and placing them right beside Komaru.

Nothing that Touko had just handed to her looked even remotely entertaining to Komaru, but she figured it was better than just laying down and doing nothing as Touko pushed her around, so she grabbed a rattle, and began to slowly shake it back and forth.

After this, Touko proceeded to then push the pram out of the store, back onto the streets of the ruined city, cautious with every step she took. “A-Alright, well, at this point I guess we just find some way to escape…”

“E-Escape? But those kids told me that if we tried to leave the city, that would be breaking the rules…” Komaru responded, looking down at the bracelet that was still firmly locked onto her wrist. “I don’t think I want to risk finding out what happens if we break a rule…”

“W-Well...then we need to find a way to get them off…” Touko muttered as she looked at her own bracelet. “I-I'm not staying here for the rest of my life, or until they decide to get rid of us…”

“B-But what if trying to remove them activates them too?” Komaru warned, her nerves getting the better of her as she imagined all the ways their plans could go wrong. “I-I think it’d be best to not mess with them right now…”

“A-Alright then, stay a baby for the rest of your life…” Touko muttered bitterly, but she had to admit that Komaru had a fair point. “W-Well for now let's just explore the city and try to get our bearings. Might even find some shelter…” 

“W-Wait, that’s not what I’m saying!” Komaru shouted, blushing before pouting and laying back down. “I just don’t wanna risk something bad happening to us by not following the rules…” She muttered. At the mention of finding shelter, Komaru could only imagine what kind of place she would be forced to stay in if they did. “It’d be nice to find somewhere to stay, but I’d rather not be forced to sleep in a nursery…”

Touko could already imagine that, and found herself groaning at the thought. “Knowing these kids and the game they've set up, I wouldn't be surprised if they set up nurseries specifically for you to sleep in.”

“I don’t doubt it… I-I already woke up in a nursery earlier today, and that’s how this whole game started… So I bet they have other ones set up all across the city…” Komaru muttered with a small sigh as she imagined it some more. “B-But anyway, where are we going right now, mommy?”

“To go and search for some more supplies.” Touko quickly replied while looking around the city. Most shops were completely destroyed, but some surely still had some stuff to use. “It'd be bad if we ended up running out...and I still need stuff that I can eat.” There was no way she was going to eat the baby food she picked up for Komaru, after all.

“O-Oh yeah, I guess that’s true…” Komaru said, going back to playing with her toys as she was pushed around the city. However, a few minutes later, she suddenly felt a twinge in her bladder, and she began to squirm around awkwardly. “U-Ugh… I-I need to use the bathroom…” She muttered.

Hearing this, Touko scowled slightly. Part of her just wanted to tell Komaru to hold it, but she could only hold it for so long. Certainly not long enough for them to eventually find a way to escape all of this. “W-Well then, just...go ahead and...go then.”

Komaru was hesitant to just let go, even with Touko’s “permission”. But she knew that the rules prevented her from actually using a toilet, and even if she was allowed to use one, what were the odds of finding a working one in this rundown city…? Swallowing what little of her pride remained, Komaru just let go, feeling the front of her diaper beginning to grow warm and wet. She shuddered as soon as she finished, clearly not finding this to be a pleasant experience. “A-All done, mommy…”

Upon Komaru finishing, Touko stopped pushing the pram and then began to help the diapered girl out. “In that case, let's get you changed...umm, sweetie…” She said, playing along with her caretaker role as she went to find a good, free space to change the other girl’s diaper.

Being called “sweetie” by Touko caused Komaru to blush even more, but she didn’t say anything as she was helped out of the pram and carried over to an empty space in the middle of the city ruins. “I-I’m sorry, mommy…” She muttered, feeling bad that the other girl now had to change her diaper.

“N-No, its...it's fine. You don't really had a choice in the matter.” Touko said, grabbing out the changing supplies and a clean diaper. Lifting up Komaru’s legs, she began to wipe her gently and thoroughly, making sure she was completely clean.

The feeling of the cold wipes against her skin immediately caused Komaru to shudder, and she began to squirm around uncomfortably as the change continued, for a multitude of reasons. She just wanted this change to be over and done with…

Before long, Touko finished wiping and proceeded to sprinkle the baby powder onto the girl’s waist, before then taking the diaper, sliding it under Komaru’s bottom, and taping it up. “A-Alright...there you go. In a nice, f-fresh diaper…”

Komaru was still blushing, but she forced a smile anyway as she sat up. “Th-thank you for changing my diaper, mommy…” She said, awkwardly giving the other girl a hug afterwards. This was so weird... 

It was just as awkward for Touko, but she nonetheless returned the hug, hoping that this could comfort Komaru. “N-No problem...n-now we should go ahead and get back on the road to find some things…”

“U-Um, actually… Before we keep going…” Komaru muttered, hesitating for a moment. She didn’t really want to ask for what she needed, considering she knew what it would lead to. But she forced herself to anyway. “I-I’m… I’m kinda hungry…”

“Well...alright then…” Touko said, immediately knowing what would need to be done. After looking around for a moment, she eventually managed to find a bench, leading Komaru over and then helping her up and onto it. “I'll get you fed...good thing I've got all this baby food…”

Komaru wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of eating baby food, but she knew it was the only option she had available to her right now. As she waited for Touko to get out the baby food, Komaru tried to mentally prepare herself for what was coming, hoping that the baby food would at least be a good flavor…

Reaching into the bag, Touko pulled out the first jar she came across...assorted vegetables. She couldn't imagine it possibly being a tasty flavor, but it'd do for now. “O-Open up wide.” She instructed while screwing the lid off and picking up a spoonful.

The dull green mush that Touko had scooped up onto the spoon did not look appetizing even in the slightest. But she knew there wasn’t any other option, so she slowly opened up her mouth for the first spoonful of the surely disgusting food, once again mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer than need be, Touko placed the spoonful into Komaru’s mouth, waiting for the girl to swallow before removing the spoon. “S-So...how does it taste?”

The second the mush touched her tongue, Komaru gagged a little bit, though she forced herself to swallow anyway. It tasted absolutely disgusting in every way imaginable, but she could either force herself to eat this, or she wouldn’t eat at all… “I-It tastes… f-fine, I guess…”

Touko could tell immediately that Komaru wasn't a fan of the flavor, but not wanting the jar to go to waste, she decided to continue the feeding nonetheless. “That's… That's good. H-Here's some more then.” She said with an awkward smile, feeling for Komaru as she fed her another spoonful.

Komaru forced herself to swallow every bite that she was given, though it was getting harder and harder to do with every spoonful that was shoved into her mouth. At this point, she was just wishing that the jar would run out of food so she could finally stop eating…

After a few more excruciatingly painful bites of the mush, the jar was finally left empty. “It's all gone...are you full now?” Touko asked, though even if she wasn't, she had a feeling Komaru wouldn't want to eat much more.

Komaru wasn’t even remotely full, considering she had just eaten a meal portion-sized for an actual infant, but there was no way she was going to eat more of that disgusting food. Not right now, at least. “Yeah, I’m all full… Th-thank you, mommy…”

“That's...good. Would you like something to wash it down with?” Touko asked, already anticipating the answer and preparing to grab a baby bottle filled with milk in response.

Komaru didn’t even think about the possibility of washing this disgusting taste out of her mouth, but once she saw Touko grabbing the bottle full of milk, she immediately became very eager about the idea, nodding and already opening her mouth for the bottle.

Although it was still just as awkward of a situation, Touko held the bottle up for Komaru, placing the nipple of it into the girl’s mouth. “D-Drink up, sweetie. This’ll get that taste right out…” She said.

Komaru was just as humiliated by the cooing as Touko was, but she didn’t comment on it, instead immediately wrapping her lips around the nipple of the bottle, beginning to suck on it gently. The milk inside was just your average, everyday milk, but compared to what Komaru had just eaten, it was practically the most delicious drink she had ever had.

Continuing to hold it up for Komaru, Touko waited for the diapered girl to signal when she wanted it to stop. However, when she continued to suck on it well after the milk had run dry, Touko removed the bottle from her lips herself and placed it back into her bag. “A-Alright, you should be well fed for now…”

“Y-Yeah, I’m all good for now... Thank you again, mommy…” Komaru said, getting off of the bench and beginning to crawl back over to the pram, sitting down in front of it as she waited for Touko to lift her back up into it so they could head off to their next destination.

Proceeding to do just that, Touko laid Komaru down into the pram once more, before beginning to push it through the streets again. “A-Alright then, hopefully there won't be any more interruptions…”

Komaru hoped so as well, mostly because she didn’t want anything like what she had just been through to happen again… “So, are we still going to go find supplies, mommy?” She asked, just trying to make conversation.

“T-That's the plan.” Touko replied as she went through the streets, occasionally needing to avoid the rubble on the road. “J-Just to make sure that we have enough supplies to survive.”

Komaru just nodded at that. She was sure that she had enough supplies to survive, considering she was positive the diaper bag Touko was carrying was packed full of diapers and other babyish items, but Touko had different needs, obviously. “Hopefully we can find something soon…”

Nodding, the girl in classes continued on through the city, running into almost no trouble along the way… Almost no trouble. However, before long she would come across some things she never wanted to see again. Not too far away were some machines shaped like teddy bears, monochrome in color and clearly very, very dangerous…

“We...We’re going to need to hide.” Touko said, realizing that Komaru had probably never seen them before, and not even taking the time to explain why they were dangerous.

“W-What? Why?” Komaru asked, moving her body around in the pram until she could get a good look at what they were trying to hide from. And upon seeing the gigantic, monochrome teddy bears, Komaru gulped in fear and immediately hid behind the screen of the pram. “W-What are those things, mommy?”

“Monokumas…” Touko said with a particular venom in her tone. “I don't need to tell you, b-but they're dangerous, so stay away from them.” Especially since in her current state Komaru couldn't even run, much less fight back against something like them.

That was all Touko had to say to scare Komaru into compliance, as she immediately nodded in fear and shrank back farther into the pram to try and hide herself better. “W-What are we going to do, then? A-Are we just gonna go around them?”

“We don't have much of another option.” Touko muttered as she looked at them all. Well, there was one thing, but...well, she'd rather not do something like that in front of someone else… Nonetheless, she went to go and hide behind a corner, trying to not draw any attention to themselves. 

Komaru hid herself as best as she could as well, though all that really amounted to was trying to keep as much of her body behind the screen of the pram as possible. Touko was the one who had to keep pushing this thing around while keeping herself hidden as well… Hopefully they could make it past these things without being spotted…

Luckily, there was a backway around some buildings they could go through, allowing them to avoid all of the Monokumas in their path...almost. However, one was there waiting for them, and one that Touko had never seen at that. It was smaller, with pink where it's black-half should have been, and with a screen seemingly attached to it.

“Hey, what is that-” Touko found herself shouting out in a panic, but unable to react quick enough before the strange Monokuma unit jumped right up onto the pram, looking down at Komaru, and...proceeding to show a strange, odd set of colors and swirls on the screen?

Komaru yelped in shock as the Monokuma jumped up onto the pram, and as soon as the screen turned on, she tried to close her eyes and prevent herself from looking at it. But it was far too late, as within seconds she found herself opening her eyes back up, and staring at the screen intently, her facial expression getting more and more blank…

Acting quickly once she realized the situation that Komaru was in, Touko swatted the Monokuma away, proving to be rather fragile when it began to break into pieces on the ground. “Sweetie, are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

Komaru’s face remained expressionless for a moment… Before she suddenly grinned happily, a kind of innocent, childlike grin… Instead of answering Touko with anything resembling actual speech, she just babbled like an infant and giggled as she clapped her hands together.

“Umm...w-what?” Touko said as she looked at Komaru, seeing her rather...different than she was beforehand. “Are you still there? Come on, answer me.” She said, waving a hand in front of Komaru’s face.

In response to the waving, Komaru simply waved back, still giggling and smiling as she did so. She then grabbed a rattle that was still sitting in her pram, beginning to shake it with much more enthusiasm now. She seemed so… innocent now. Almost like a real baby…

“Oh...Oh no…” Touko said, realizing all too quickly what had happened to Komaru. That screen must have done something to hypnotize her, and make her act like a real...a real… “She's a real baby now, huh…?” She muttered to herself. “Well...fine. Come on, let's go…” She said as she began to push the pram again, though she was unsure if Komaru even understood her anymore.

If Komaru could understand her, she made no effort to show it, instead just continuing to giggle without a care in the world, continuing to shake her rattle. Well, if nothing else, at least she wasn’t embarrassed by the way she was being treated anymore…

Groaning, Touko continued to push Komaru around, still searching for supplies or shelter and hoping that the now baby-brained girl she had on her hands wouldn't cause her too much trouble. “Just my luck…”

Komaru wasn’t much help on the search, far too distracted to even think about looking for any kind of supplies, or anything resembling a shelter. However, soon enough something caught her attention, and she began to point to it, babbling nonsense as she did so. If Touko were to look in the direction she was pointing, she would see a general store, still in decent condition. Of course, Komaru was only pointing at it because she figured there would be toys inside.

Well...not exactly what she was looking for, but it would hopefully hold some useful supplies. “A-Alright, let's go there.” She said, before pushing the pram in the direction of the store and quickly entering inside. “Alright, let's see if there's anything that we can use in here…”

The second they entered, Komaru saw the toy section, and she was immediately enthralled by all the colorful objects she saw lining the shelves. Pointing over towards it, Komaru began to babble once more, trying to convey to Touko that she wanted to go over there.

However, Touko was, understandably, more interested in grabbing some supplies and barely noticed where Komaru was pointing. “Over here, there might be some food…” She said, beginning to look over the shelves and sorting through the food that had gone bad or was otherwise ruined...which was most of it by now.

Of course, Komaru wasn’t exactly happy with being ignored, and she pouted before tugging on Touko’s shirt, and pointing back towards the toy section, still babbling as she tried to say something actually coherent to let Touko know where she wanted to go.

“Shh, quiet down for now.” Touko said, not even making an attempt to soothe Komaru down much and instead just placing a pacifier into her mouth. Afterwards, she went back to looking through everything in the store, nothing of which appeared to be usable.

Even though Komaru had been regressed down to a baby, she still seemed to at least remember the rules, as once she was given a pacifier, she just pouted and laid back down in the pram, sucking on the rubber nipple in her mouth with a pout.

After looking around the store and finding absolutely nothing worth using, Touko sighed as she turned to leave, before seeing the toy aisle. “Well...its better than leaving empty handed…”

Komaru was still staring at the toy aisle, clearly very intent on going there despite Touko not being interested. And once the girl turned the pram in the direction of said aisle, Komaru smiled beneath her pacifier and clapped her hands happily as she was pushed over there.

Sighing, Touko eventually made her way over and slowly pushed Komaru through it. “Pick out whatever you'd like…” Not that they really needed a limit, since they didn't need to pay for anything that they grabbed.

Komaru nodded in response to Touko’s instructions… And then began to grab one of every single toy that was on the shelves, shoving all of them into the pram until she was satisfied. Babies had no concept of limits, after all, so all she cared about was what looked fun to play with.

Touko couldn't exactly say that she hadn't expected that result. “Well, this will at least keep you entertained for a while...hopefully…” She muttered before leaving the store. She may not have been leaving empty-handed, but she wasn't exactly happy with what she did grab.

Komaru would certainly be very entertained by what she had just grabbed, already beginning to grab one of the plushes she bought and hugging it tightly. However, soon there would be another thing on her mind, as she suddenly heard her stomach grumble a bit. Obviously far too young (mentally, anyway) to even think about holding it in, Komaru just immediately let go, and a large mess found its way into her diaper.

...And of course, it was at that point that the hypnosis wore off, as evident by Komaru’s face turning blank once more, before she rapidly shook her head to regain her bearings. “Ugh… W-What just happened…? Where did all these toys come from? A-And…” She paused for a moment to sniff the air, a look of disgust on her face afterwards. “W-What the heck is that smell…?”

Upon realizing what Komaru had just done, and that she had snapped out of her hypnosis, Touko struggled with how to explain to her what had just happened. “Oh, umm, you…” She looked away from Komaru out of secondhand embarrassment. “Had an accident…”

“I-I what…?” Komaru responded with a large blush on her face as she shakily reached her hand back to feel her diaper. And upon feeling the squishy mess that was now in the back of her padding, she shuddered. “E-Ew, gross… W-Why did I do that…? And why don’t I remember it…?”

“It's a...long story. Let's just say that I'm happy that you're back to your normal self now...though, I-I'm not glad to be changing that diaper…” Touko muttered, finding a clear space on the store’s floor and laying Komaru down. “Let's get this over with…”

Komaru just winced in disgust once more as she was laid down and the mess in her diaper was squished around, but she didn’t complain, instead just deciding to keep quiet. Even though she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to take it out on her own, she even put a pacifier into her mouth to help calm herself down.

Untaping the soiled diaper that Komaru wore, Touko grabbed some wet wipes and began to clean her rear, doing her best to be completely thorough and careful as she did so. It was disgusting, but it was something she had to do… After making sure that Komaru was completely clean, Touko sprinkled the baby powder and grabbed another fresh diaper, quickly taping it onto Komaru right after.

Once she was in a clean diaper, Komaru slowly sat up, still sucking on her pacifier as she crawled over to Touko and gave her an awkward hug once more. “Thank you, mommy…” She said, her voice muffled a bit by the pacifier.

“I-It was...no problem.” Touko said, still finding all of this awkward, but nonetheless beginning to stand up to help Komaru back into the pram...and then immediately beginning to recognize a need of her own. Two, in fact, one in her bladder and the other in her stomach. “Oh...just...wait there a second…” She said, looking around and spotting a bathroom, quickly heading over towards it.

Komaru did as she was told, mostly because she didn’t really have much of a choice, staying near the pram and awkwardly grabbing a plush to hug while she waited for Touko. She even began to suck on her pacifier again as she waited, blushing heavily as she did so.

Touko made her way over to the door, placing her hand on it and preparing to open it...before feeling a buzzing on her wrist. Looking down at it, she saw the bracelet glowing. Immediately she was afraid it was going to burst, but when it showed no signs of exploding, she calmed down. But then...what could it be? She wracked her brain in thought, before remembering something those kids had said. That new rules could be added at any time, and she would be alerted when they were…

“They didn't…” She muttered to herself as she reached into the diaper bag she kept with her and pulled out a digital tablet with the rules on it, a new one plain as day. “The caretaker...The caretaker can't even use the bathroom?! Has to wear diapers and...and the baby has to...W-What kind of rule is this…?”

Seeing as how the rules didn’t apply to her, plus the fact that she didn’t have a tablet of her own, Komaru had no idea what was going on, and tilted her head as she crawled closer to Touko, her voice still muffled and a bit slurred by the pacifier as she spoke. “What’s wrong, mommy?”

“Those...brats put in a new rule…” Touko said with a humiliated blush covering her face. “I...apparently can't use bathrooms myself. I need to go in...in a diaper. And even if you're the baby...you need to help change me…”

Komaru’s eyes widened as she heard these rules, and she blushed heavily as she tried to think of what was best to say at this current moment. “O-Oh…! Well, um… I-I’ll be sure to help change you right away, then…” She said, crawling over to the makeshift changing station they had made in the store and patting the ground in front of her with an awkward smile on her face. “C-Come over here so I can help get you diapered, mommy…”

If this wasn't awkward before, then it certainly was now. Walking over to that space, Touko took a seat on the ground, laying down and removing her skirt to make things easier for Komaru. “Alright...t-thank you…”

Komaru just continued to give an awkward smile in a vain attempt to make Touko feel more comfortable as she took off the other girl’s panties, placing them off to the side before grabbing a diaper from the nearby diaper bag. First applying a fair amount of baby powder to the girl’s skin, Komaru then unfolded the diaper, placed it underneath Touko, and taped it up snugly. “T-There you go… A-All diapered up now.”

Feeling as awkward as she possibly could, Touko stood up afterwards, feeling the bulk between her legs. “This is so weird…” She said, before looking back towards Komaru. “W-Well, I'm...going to...go n-now…” She said as she mentally prepared herself.

“O-Oh, um…! R-Right! I’ll, um…” Komaru said awkwardly, sucking on her pacifier to calm her nerves as she turned around so her back was facing Touko. “I-I’ll look over here, t-to give you privacy…!”

While humiliated, Touko knew that she had to get this over with eventually. Squatting down slightly, she began to slightly push, doing everything she could to throw years of potty training out the window. With a little more pressure she began, first beginning to wet her diaper and staining it yellow. Of course, that wasn't all, as right after she began to push out a sizeable mess as well, filling the back of her diaper and causing it to begin sagging, an awful smell accompanying it.

Komaru’s nostrils were immediately assaulted by the smell, but she did her best not to complain as she turned back around. After all, Touko didn’t complain when she had to change Komaru’s messy diaper… At least, not much. “W-Well, um… F-Feel better now, mommy?”

“N-No, not really…” Touko mattered silently to herself, before deciding that such an attitude would get them nowhere. “Yes, much better...now...please change me, sweetie.” She said, quickly laying down again.

Komaru nodded, and quickly got to work on changing Touko’s diaper, taking the soiled garment off and throwing it into a nearby trash can. She then wiped the girl clean, applied a bit more baby powder, and then taped up a new diaper. “There you go, all clean and diapered again… A-At least now you can put your skirt back on…!” Komaru said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

However, as if the universe itself was trying to prove Komaru wrong, at that exact moment a Monokuma that had been in hiding jumped out of its hiding spot and began to stomp its way over to the girls. But instead of attacking them, it just picked up Touko’s tattered skirt, used its sharp claws to tear it to utter shreds, laughed, and then ran off.

“W-What?! Hey, no, stop!” Touko said, preparing to run after the Monokuma (not that doing so would have gotten her skirt back). However, she was slowed down by the thick diaper between her legs, and was quickly left in the dust. Groaning, she looked back towards Komaru and began to head back. “That's...ugh…” She couldn't even find the words to say.

Komaru was caught off guard by what had just happened, and could hardly find the words to say in response. “U-Um… W-Well… Look at it this way!” She said before gesturing down to her own diaper. “A-At least you won’t be the only one with an exposed diaper...!”

“Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.” Touko replied sarcastically, before just going to begin lifting Komaru up and into the pram once more. “Anyways, let's just...try and not think about it. We need to get back on the road…”

Komaru just whimpered and continued to suck on her pacifier as Touko made it clear that her attempts at cheering her up were not working in the slightest. “O-Okay, mommy…” She said as she laid back down in the pram, waiting for Touko to start pushing once more.

Once more, Touko began to push Komaru out. An hour went by, and they still hadn't managed to find anything of use. In fact, they spent most of the time avoiding more Monokumas, and Touko was beginning to lose hope of ever finding anything useful.

Komaru, on the other hand, was still looking diligently for anything that might be of use to them, and soon enough she spotted another intact building. The windows were too dirty to see inside, but the building was still standing, so that had to be a good sign, right? “Mommy, look! Over there!” She said as she pointed to the building.

Looking right towards it, Touko had to admit that it looked more promising than many of the other buildings they had come across. “Alright, let's go on in and check it out.” She said, strolling Komaru inside and reaching around to find the light switch.

Once Touko had managed to turn the lights on, the two girls would finally see the kind of building they had stepped into. It was… an indoor playground, complete with a set of swings and a rather large plastic structure in the center, clearly meant to keep children entertained for a while. “Oh… Well, that’s disappointing…” Komaru said with a sigh.

“Well, no reason to stay here any longer…” Touko said, preparing to leave...before her bracelet glowed once more. “Oh come on, really…?” She muttered as she pulled it out to read another new rule...one saying that they had to stay there for an hour. “Those kids just love messing with us, don't they…? Oh well...we have to stay here for a bit.”

Komaru sighed again, this time out of exasperation at the idea that they had to stay here for at least an hour. “Well, there’s no point just sitting around waiting for an hour, I guess… Let’s go play, mommy.” She said, sitting up in the pram and holding her arms out for Touko to pick her up.

Touko nodded, picking Komaru up and holding her rather easily, looking around for where to take her first. “Well, what would you like to play with?” She decided, not having any preference of her own.

“Um… I guess we’ll go to the swings first…” Komaru said, looking over at the swingset to see it in more detail… And noticing that there were only baby swings attached to it. And of course, they looked more than big enough to fit a teenager like her…

Carrying Komaru over towards it, Touko began to place the girl into the baby swing, which was a surprisingly comfortable fit for her. “Alright, ready?” She asked as she stood behind and prepared herself.

While the baby swing wasn’t unpleasant to sit in, especially because her diaper was offering extra padding to make the seat more comfortable, Komaru was still far too embarrassed by sitting in it to find any sort of enjoyment out of the experience. “Y-Yes, I’m ready, mommy…”

Beginning to push Komaru, Touko started out slowly, before increasing in speed, eventually getting to the point where she was pushing with her full strength. Luckily, she was much stronger than she would seem at a glance, so she was able to push the girl high.

Komaru was surprised at just how forcefully Touko was pushing her, but she didn’t complain, mostly because she found that riding the swing was a bit more fun than she had expected. She even started giggling just a little bit as she swung back and forth, clearly enjoying herself more than she would ever be willing to admit.

Touko was surprised that Komaru seemed to be enjoying herself a little, but chose not to comment on it as she continued to push the girl on the swing. In fact, she had to admit that she even found her rather cute like this, though she'd surely never say so out loud.

Komaru continued to giggle as she swung back and forth, but then she realized what she was doing, and blushed a little bit. Had she really been enjoying the swing that much…? It was hard to believe… “Um, I think I’m ready to be done with the swing, mommy…”

“O-Oh, well, alright then. It...seems like you were having fun, though.” Touko said as she began to help Komaru out of the swing and back into her arms again. “A-At least you're enjoying yourself while we’re stuck in this situation…”

“I-I wasn’t enjoying myself that much…” Komaru lied, laughing nervously as she tried her best to deny what both her and Touko had already realized. “A-Anyway, let’s go play with something else now!”

Naturally Touko didn't believe a word that Komaru said, but decided to ignore that for a moment as she looked around for something else to do. “What do you want to play on now?” She asked.

Komaru looked over all the options she had in front of her, and even though none of them looked particularly appealing to a teenager like her, she knew she had to choose one. “Um… Let’s go to the slides, I guess.”

Nodding her head, Touko immediately began to bring her over, setting her down at the top of the slide and readying herself. “Ready to go down?” She asked, and after being given a simple nod of approval, she began to push her.

Komaru once again found herself enjoying the slide more than she expected, cheering as she slid all the way down, and once she landed on the ground, she giggled a little bit before crawling back up to the top of the slide and sitting down once more. “Again, mommy!”

That hadn't exactly been the response that Touko had expected, but then again, she didn't expect the girl to really enjoy being pushed on the swings either. “Well...alright. Here we go.” She said, beginning to push Komaru down once more.

Komaru once again giggled and cheered as she went down the slide, this time staying down on the ground. Afterwards, she once again found herself embarrassed, but she handled it better this time. “H-Heheh… This playground is more fun than I expected, I guess…”

While Touko herself didn't see the appeal, it was rather amusing to see how much fun Komaru was having. “It really seems to be...might need to keep this place in mind then…” She muttered. If they couldn't find a way to leave the city, they should at least mark the places that weren't completely trashed or destroyed…

“M-Maybe… Hopefully we aren’t stuck following these rules long enough for us to even have a chance to revisit this place, though.” Komaru said, her mind filling with thoughts of what it would be like if she was stuck being a baby for months, if not years. There was no way she could allow that to happen…

Neither could Touko, though in her case, it was more so that she wouldn't be taking care of a baby for months. Not to mention the fact that the only way she could use an actual bathroom would be to get this bracelet off and leave the city… “Yeah, you're right...a-anyways, was there anything left you wanted to do in here?”

“U-Um, not really… Nothing else really looks that appealing.” Komaru said, though the truth was that she didn’t want to risk getting too into playtime again and embarrass herself even more. “I-I guess we’ll just wait the rest of the time out until we can leave…”

“Well, alright…” Touko said as she went to go and find a seat...placing Komaru into a ball pit in there for the meantime. “Play in there for a bit while we wait to leave.” She said before taking her seat.

Komaru wasn’t expecting to be randomly placed into a ball pit, but she wasn’t exactly able to object to it, considering she wasn’t positive she could crawl her way out of it on her own. So once she was seated inside, she began to awkwardly play with the multi-colored plastic balls that surrounded her, picking some up and beginning to lightly throw them around.

Meanwhile, Touko used this as a chance to relax, just watching Komaru play while time ticked down. These kids really did just seem to want to mess with them, and there was little she could do to stop them from forcing them into more and more humiliating circumstances…

The time ticked by incredibly slowly (or at least, that’s what it felt like to the two girls), but eventually an hour had passed, and their bracelets lit up and vibrated to signal to them that they were finally allowed to leave. “I guess it’s time to go now, mommy…”

Helping Komaru up and out of the ballpit, Touko put her back into the pram and prepared to leave. “Well, time to finally leave…” She said as she looked outside, seeing that the sky was beginning to grow dark. “It's almost night time...lets go and find a place to rest for the night.”

Komaru had no objections to this idea, mostly because she was starting to get tired. Today had been quite the experience for her, to say the least, and all she wanted to do now was go to sleep and escape all these rules, even if only for a little bit. “That sounds like a good idea, mommy…” She said with a yawn.

Quickly heading out and back onto the streets, Touko was glad to see that there appeared to be no Monokumas on this side of the city, at least not at the moment. Even still, though, there weren't many places where they could sleep well for the evening...or at least, so there seemed. Before they saw a sign glowing with neon lights, marking an area as a “Safe Zone” for all participants in this game…

“This has got to be some kind of trap.” Touko muttered to herself, but then again, there weren't very many other choices around here. Being out in the open practically ensured a Monokuma attack in their sleep anyways. “Well...let's go and check it out. Maybe those brats really did set up a rest area…”

Komaru was trying to help look for other buildings that looked promising, but at this point she was starting to get a bit too tired to be of any actual help. She was even coming close to falling asleep in the pram. “Whatever building you can find works for me, mommy…” She said with another yawn.

Nodding, Touko headed right inside, and found it to be just as the sign said. It even included a small note from those two little girls, clearly signed by them and saying it was a place they could rest. How considerate of them...they probably just wanted to make sure their game had lively prey. “Well, there's two rooms here, so you can take one while I get the other.” She said, heading to the one to the right...and finding what basically amounted to a huge nursery.

Komaru blushed as she was pushed into the giant nursery, though truthfully she had been expecting this from the very beginning. She had woken up in a crib this morning, and now she’d be going to sleep in one… “Well, I guess a crib works… As long as it’s a bed…”

Carrying Komaru over towards the crib, Touko lowered the bars and then began to help Komaru into it, tucking her in underneath some blankets. “Well, might not be the best place to sleep, b-but rest well. We’ll need to go out again and search for a way out tomorrow…”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll try… Good night, mommy…” Komaru said, doing her best to get comfortable underneath the blankets as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. At least now she could finally relax for the first time all day…

Finally relieved of caring for a baby for the first time that day, Touko sighed as she turned to begin leaving. “Well, at least I can go and get some rest in my own room…” She said as she headed that way...only to suddenly feel something strange. Her diaper warming up...no. Looking down, she blushed as she found herself to be uncontrollably wetting herself. Apparently relaxing and letting her guard down in there caused her to relax something else as well…

“Well, I should get changed...but…” Taking a look back at Komaru, the only one who could change her, Touko realized her predicament and sighed. “Whatever...it can wait until morning…” Muttering to herself, she headed off to her own room, hoping that this ‘game’ they were in couldn't possibly get more humiliating from here...though, knowing those kids, they would find a way...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru made for such an adorable baby, Monaka and Kotoko couldn't resist the urge to take care of her themselves! But why just have one baby when they could have two?

Tossing and turning in her sleep as she laid down in the bed that the supposed “Safe Zone” provided for her, Touko’s rest was far from peaceful. Perhaps it was because of the soaked diaper between her legs, or maybe it was the fact that she was overcome with constant worry of a Monokuma break in. Whatever it was, all she knew was that when it finally was time to get up, she and Komaru would be forced back into a battle for their lives…all while wearing diapers.

Why those horrible, evil children had decided to run a game like this, Touko could hardly fathom. Her best guess was that they enjoyed to toy with their prey, humiliating them before they finished things off...and as far as Touko was concerned, it was working. Even her time at that wretched academy hadn't been this bad, since at least there she didn't need to demean herself so horribly…

As these thoughts passed through her mind, the urge to actually get up finally hit her. There were no windows or clocks in the room, so the bookworm had no idea what time it was. However, she knew that enough time had least passed for it to be morning, which was better when going back out into that city to face all of the Monokumas. Getting out of bed, cringing at the wet squish between her legs as she did so, she waddled out of her room and towards Komaru’s nursery. At least in this situation she was the mommy, which meant that she wouldn't need to embarrass herself quite as much as her baby...besides the padding, of course.

“It's time to get up.” Touko called out as she entered the nursery, turning towards the crib and beginning to attempt to shake Komaru awake. The girl seemed to be in a deep sleep, clutching a teddy bear (thankfully not like those roaming the streets) in her arms and sucking on a pacifier as she laid there.

When the girl refused to get up at her mild prodding and calls, Touko shook her harder and harder until she finally began to open her eyes. Not exactly the perfect mommy… “Come on, we need to head out pretty soon. Need to keep moving while it's daytime.” She explained, beginning to try and help the girl out of the crib and onto her feet.

As Komaru was finally woken up, she whined a little bit as she rubbed her eyes to try and wake up further. “But I’m still tired… Just a couple more minutes, please…” She muttered as she was placed outside of the crib.

“Every minute we spend here is another minute we could be using to try and get out of here.” Touko muttered, quickly placing a hand on Komaru’s diaper to see if she had used it over the night.

Unfortunately for Touko, Komaru did not share in the embarrassment of waking up in a wet diaper. Which Komaru was rather happy about, all things considered. “I guess you’re right, but still, I wanna sleep some more…”

Shaking her head, Touko picked up Komaru in a cradle and began to head out of the nursery. “I'll get you in your pram and you can sleep while we’re out.” She replied, carrying her along. As much as she wanted out of this wet diaper, being changed by this girl was still humiliating, so she could probably put it off for just a bit…

Komaru still wasn’t used to being carried around like an infant, but she knew it was just what they had to do as part of the rules, so she didn’t object to it at all. “That sounds nice, mommy…” She said with a small yawn.

After placing Komaru into her pram, buckling her in, and securing the diaper bag, she reached towards the door to leave this ‘Safe House’ behind...but found that no matter what, the doorknob wouldn't turn. “Huh? W-What's going on?” The door didn't look locked...in fact, it didn't even really come with a lock! Why couldn't she leave? “Why can't I…”

“Seems like the babies are finally awake!”

Hearing a voice behind her and Komaru, Touko turned around to see the figures of two small girls now standing in the hall, one with pink hair, the other with green, and both familiar. “W-Where did you two come from?” She asked while backing away.

“We’ve been here for a while!” Monaka responded with a smile, clearly excited about whatever plans they had in store. “You see, Utsugi-chan and Monaka were watching you two all day yesterday, and we thought you looked so cute! And that’s when Monaka came up with a great idea!” She said, pulling a pacifier out of seemingly nowhere and placing it into Touko’s mouth. “From now on, you’ll be a baby too, and we’ll be your mommies!”

Face turning a bright red shade as she heard this, Touko immediately spit the pacifier out into her hand and glared towards the two girls. “T-There's no way that I'll go along with that! I may be in a diaper, but I'm not-”

“A soaked diaper, from what we can see.” Kotoko replied as she placed a hand against Touko’s diaper and squished it a bit, causing the young woman to stop her arguments and merely stand there in humiliation. “But you don't really get a choice~ This is a new game for us now, and it'll be much more fun than just watching you two!”

“Exactly! Now, remember the rules this time~ Babies aren’t allowed to spit out pacifiers! They have to wait until their mommies take them out~” Monaka said, grabbing the pacifier from Touko’s hand and placing it back into her mouth. “They also aren’t allowed to stand up and walk around~”

Realizing that these girls were completely serious, and that their punishments would probably be something she wouldn't like, Touko immediately got down onto her hands and knees while sucking on the pacifier. All the while she averted her eyes, not wanting to look at either of them.

“Awww, how cute! You definitely look much better like this~” Monaka said as she patronizingly patted Touko on the head. “Utsugi-chan, take Komaru out of her pram while Monaka goes and gives this little baby a diaper change~” She said, gesturing for Touko to follow her back into the main nursery room.

Touko nodded, quickly following after Monaka...one of her new mommies… Meanwhile, Kotoko grinned as she made her way over towards Komaru and looked down inside the pram. “Oh, you're just too cute like this!” She practically squealed, beginning to remove the straps keeping Komaru down and getting her out.

“U-Um… Thank you, mommy…” Komaru responded, not exactly sure what to do in this situation. Being taken care of by Touko was bad enough, but now she was being taken care of by a child barely half her age? This was ridiculous… “I-I’m glad I’m cute…”

Kotoko flashed a smile towards Komaru, though it was less of a friendly smile, and more that of an excited young girl that just got a new toy. “It's pretty early...I bet you haven't had breakfast yet, huh?” She asked, leaning down to speak to the girl once she was out of the pram.

“N-No, not yet… Momm-- I-I mean, Touko was probably going to give me breakfast once we left, but I guess that’s not happening anymore…” Komaru said, not exactly looking forward to eating more baby mush.

“Then let's go and get you nice and fed!” Kotoko was quite clearly not going to give Komaru any sort of option here, having her crawl behind her into the kitchen area. This place seemed a lot more well stocked than when they had first gotten here. The two girls must have set things up while they slept…

Komaru was surprised that everything seemed to be so well stocked now, but at the same time, these two girls seemed pretty dedicated to this crazy idea of theirs, so it wasn’t too surprising… There were even two highchairs set up in the kitchen, obviously big enough to fit two teenage girls…

Once they were in there, Kotoko went ahead to begin to lift Komaru up and into one of the highchairs...which was easier said than done, considering she was lifting someone double her age. “Come...on…” She said, struggling and eventually managing to get her in the seat.

Komaru was embarrassed by how hard it was to get her into the highchair, but she didn’t want to risk Kotoko getting upset by her helping or something. This situation was just weird enough for her to believe that this child would get upset about something like that… “T-Thank you for helping me into my highchair, mommy…” She muttered.

Sighing in relief once she finally got Komaru up there, Kotoko beamed a proud smile and locked her down with the tray. “It was no problem! Now give mommy just one second to get your breakfast~” She cooed as she walked towards the fridge, grabbing a jar of baby food out of it as well as a spoon.

As Kotoko went to get Komaru her food, Monaka suddenly came out of the main nursery area, with Touko crawling behind her, now in a clean diaper. “Touko’s all nice and changed, so it’s time to get her breakfast too!” Monaka said with a smile as she began to lead Touko over towards her highchair.

Touko muttered as she crawled over towards her own highchair, thankful to be in a clean diaper now...but not exactly liking the purple dress that she had been forced into. Granted, with her skirt gone, not like her diaper was being covered anyways. “Do I have to, mommy…?”

“Of course you do!” Kotoko answered for her, grabbing another jar and spoon and bringing it over, before helping Monaka get Touko up and into her highchair. “I'll feed Komaru, you can take Touko~”

“Sounds good to Monaka~” Monaka said as she took the jar of baby food Kotoko had brought for her, opening it up and scooping up a bit on a spoon. “Open wide, cutie~!” She said to Touko as she brought the spoon up to Touko’s lips.

Hesitantly opening her mouth, Touko could not say that she was excited for the baby food, no matter what flavor it was. Just eating it in of itself would be humiliating, and more likely than not, disgusting…

The jar that Monaka was holding advertised an apple flavor, but baby food never tasted exactly like what it advertised anyway… Regardless, once Touko opened her mouth, Monaka smiled and placed the first bite of mush on Touko’s tongue, waiting for her to swallow. “So? How is it?”

The baby food was...admittedly, not quite terrible, but still not something that she could say she was fond of eating. “It's...It's fine…” Touko replied, swallowing it with a groan. She'd prefer to have just about anything else, right about now…

Monaka took Touko’s statement at face value, assuming it meant that she was loving the baby food. With a smile, Monaka immediately scooped more of the mush up and placed it into Touko’s mouth. “Good! Mommy will be sure to feed you a whole bunch, then~”

Touko ate up every bite of it no matter how much she didn't want to, and by the time the jar was even half empty, she was beginning to get tired of eating it. Around that time was when she noticed some sort of underlying taste just beneath the faint apple flavor, but she had little time to think about this before she swallowed and was forced to eat more.

The jar eventually ran empty, but Touko still wouldn’t get a break. Namely because once the jar was empty, Monaka set it down and then grabbed a baby bottle full of milk, shoving the rubber nipple into Touko’s mouth. “Now time for you to wash it all down!”

Not even able to get a word in before the nipple was placed in her mouth, Touko began to reluctantly suck on it, blushing the entire time and looking over towards Komaru. It seemed as though Kotoko was about to feed her, holding a jar of, apparently, peach-flavored baby food and already hovering a spoonful of it in front of the girl’s face.

Komaru was already slightly used to eating baby food from having to eat it yesterday, so she just accepted it as how her life was going now and opened her mouth for the first bite, hoping that this flavor would at least taste good.

“Alright, here we go~” Kotoko played with Komaru a little, circling the spoon around her face before finally placing it into her mouth. Unfortunately, this caught the girl by surprise and some ended up on her cheeks...but it was fine, she'd just clean her off afterwards.

Komaru didn’t exactly enjoy the feeling of baby food sticking to her face, but she didn’t complain, mostly because she knew Kotoko likely wouldn’t listen. She just swallowed the first bite of baby food, and without commenting on the taste at all, opened her mouth for more.

The next spoonfuls were more or less copies of the first, Kotoko continuing to feed Komaru slowly and play around with her. By the time the jar was almost empty, it seemed like there was as much in her face as she had actually been fed… “Oops, looks like someone's a messy eater, huh?”

“It doesn’t help that you were intentionally missing my mouth…” Komaru muttered under her breath so Kotoko wouldn’t be able to hear. “C-Could you please, um… clean up my face, mommy?” She asked, trying to sound cute.

“Of course! What kind of mommy would I be if I didn't clean up my baby?” Kotoko replied, before grabbing a rag and bringing it towards the girl’s face. Quickly she wiped away the mush that stuck to her cheeks, giggling as the girl squirmed.

The feeling of the rag against her cheeks certainly wasn’t a pleasant one, and Komaru quickly tried to push the rag away from her face, more out of habit than anything. “M-Mommy, that rag feels weird…” She whined.

Of course, Kotoko didn't stop until Komaru’s face was spotless. Even still, Komaru continued to whine, something that was only silenced by a bottle being placed between her lips. “It's okay, it's all over now...so drink up~”

Komaru didn’t complain as the bottle was placed between her lips, mostly because the baby food was sticking to the inside of her mouth and she did appreciate having something to wash it down with. So she began sucking gently on the rubber nipple, blushing as she did so.

Kotoko held it there for her, smiling all the while and then turning towards Monaka, who was still doing the same for Touko, despite the fact that the milk had long run dry. “They're just the cutest like this, aren't they~?”

“They’re adorable! Monaka knew that taking care of them ourselves would be a great plan~” Monaka responded with a smile, still holding the bottle in Touko’s mouth because she thought the fact that the girl was still sucking on the bottle was funny. “And they certainly seem to love their bottles a lot~”

Hearing this, Touko realized that she was no longer drinking any milk from it, and attempted to spit it out...attempted, since Monaka was still firmly holding it there and keeping her from doing so. “Mmmmmph!”

Monaka finally “realized” that there was no milk left in the bottle, and giggled before removing it from Touko’s mouth. “Oh, sorry! Mommy didn’t even realize you were done~” A blatant lie, but who was going to call her out on it?

“Hmph, tha’ wasn't vewy nice, mo...mommy?” Touko stopped mid-speech, thinking about what she had just said. Or rather, how it was that she said it. “Wha...Wha’ happened to my voice?!”

“Wow, Monaka wasn’t expecting the effects to happen so fast!” The green-haired girl said with surprise. “That baby food is pretty powerful! Monaka will have to keep some of it to use on someone else later…”

Giggling as she saw Touko panicking, Kotoko removed the bottle from Komaru’s mouth and smiled down towards her. “Doesn't she sound so much cuter when speaking like that? Mommy knows that you will~"

Komaru was rather hesitant to speak now that she knew what effects they were under, and tried her hardest to think over her words before speaking. Not that it helped her in any way. “B-Bu’... I dun’ wanna talk wike a baby!!!” She whined.

“Too bad~” Kotoko said while bopping Komaru on her nose, grinning wide as she lifted the tray of the highchair and began to help her out of it and back onto the floor. “Now come on, let's get you two back to your nursery~”

Komaru whimpered, trying not to talk so she didn’t humiliate herself further as she crawled along the ground to follow Monaka and Kotoko back to the nursery. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her… What did she ever do to deserve this…?

Touko crawled in right behind Komaru, looking around the nursery that Komaru had slept in last night...and realizing it'd be her room now too… “Can I at weast have my own woom?” She asked the two “mommies”, though she already knew the answer.

“Of course not! The crib is big enough to fit both of you, and Monaka thinks you’ll look so adorable sleeping together!” Monaka responded, kneeling down and patting Touko on the head in a patronizing manner. “Besides, it’s not good to split sisters up when they’re still babies~”

This caused Touko to pout, and she prepared to protest this, but she knew that it wouldn't get her far. And sisters? Just yesterday she was the mommy...though she didn't particularly like that either. Choosing to not say anything, she crawled over towards some toys in the corner and took a seat beside them.

Komaru wasn’t any happier about this than Touko was, but at least she had yesterday to somewhat get used to this baby treatment… Awkwardly crawling over to the toys as well, Komaru picked up a stuffed bear, and began to make it awkwardly dance around.

At first, Touko refused to play with any of the things in front of her, but once she took a glance back towards those two devilish children and saw them staring at her expectantly, she grimaced and picked up a stuffed rabbit. Holding it by the arms she moved it around, hardly amused by it at all.

Even though neither of the girls were amused by the dolls in the slightest, Monaka and Kotoko found the sight of the two babies playing around absolutely adorable. “Awww, don’t they look so cute, Utsugi-chan~?” Monaka asked with a grin.

“They are! The most adorable~” Kotoko quickly replied, before getting an idea and grabbing a camera. “I'm sure that everyone at that dumb Future Foundation thing will just looove to see pictures of them like this, don't you think?”

“Oh, of course! You’re so smart, Utsugi-chan!” Monaka said, turning to the baby girls with the smile still on her face. “Hey, you two! Smile for your mommies, okay?” She said, waiting for Kotoko to start taking pictures.

Turning towards the two just in time to see the flash of the camera going off, Touko’s cheeks began to burn red as she covered her face. “Staaahp! Don’ take pictuwes of me!” She whined.

Not liking how disobedient her babies were being, Monaka pouted. “You know, babies who don’t listen to their mommies get punished…” She said, looking down at the bracelets that were still attached to each baby’s wrist. “You don’t want mommy to punish you, right?”

The threat scaring her to the point that she was sure she wet her diaper a little, Touko forced a smile while looking directly at the camera. “S-Sowwy, mommy.” She said while trying to be as obedient as possible.

“We’ll be good, we pwomise…” Komaru responded, also forcing herself to smile and look directly at the camera as she continued to play with her toys, even grabbing a rattle and beginning to shake it around with her other hand.

Once she saw that both of the babies were being nice, obedient, and posing for the camera, Kotoko began to snap picture after picture of the two of them, making sure that she got some from every angle. “Soooo cute! All of your friends will love these!”

“They are pretty cute like this, but you know what will make them even more adorable?” Monaka asked, before grabbing two pacifiers; one a pastel pink, the other pastel purple. “Sucking on these in the pictures!” She said, handing the pastel pink pacifier to Kotoko before walking up to Touko and shoving the purple pacifier into her mouth.

Blushing even deeper, Touko hesitantly sucked on the pacifier, glancing over towards Komaru and seeing her do the same once it was placed in her mouth. Though she wanted to do nothing more than spit it out, she held back the urge, grabbing a rattle and shaking it to try and look cute.

Smiling as the two babies sucked on their pacifiers and played with their toys obediently, Monaka took the camera from Kotoko and began to take pictures of her own. “They’re so adorable! Monaka thinks we should send these pictures to the Future Foundation right away!”

Kotoko nodded, and once all of the pictures were taken, quickly grabbed the camera from Monaka and began to walk away. “I'll be back in juuust a moment...I know that they'll love them!”

Komaru wasn’t exactly keen on having these pictures sent to someone else, and she quickly tried to crawl after Kotoko in an attempt to take the camera from her. However, her crawling was far too slow, and before she could even get close, Kotoko had disappeared, taking the camera with her… With a sigh, Komaru just sat back down on her padded behind, knowing that her life was truly over at this point…

Looking over towards Komaru, Touko frowned and muttered to herself. “How awe we going to expwain this to othews…” She muttered...before realizing something. These pictures might alert people at the Future Foundation that they were in danger, and if that happened...they might be rescued!

Komaru, who didn’t know what the Future Foundation was, didn’t share these thoughts with Touko, still just upset that this embarrassing situation was going to be revealed to others. 

“We should stay in hewe fowevew just so we don’t have to deaw wif people seeing us wike dis…” She muttered under her pacifier with another sigh. She didn’t actually want to stay in here forever, of course, but she didn’t want to know what people would say when they saw those pictures.

“N-No...I think this migh’ give us a way out…” Touko replied quietly, trying to make sure that Monaka didn't hear them. “I'm wiff the Futuwe Foundation...they might come and hewp us!” She said, trying to find hope in this otherwise horribly hopeless situation.

“W-Weally…?” Komaru responded, finding it hard to believe that something so convenient would happen. “B-Bu’ even if they come hewp, we’re stiwll stuck tawking wike babies… And who knows wha’ else the baby food will do to us?” She whispered back, not seeing much of a bright side with that.

Touko couldn't exactly argue those last points, but...it was better than being here, that was for sure. Before she could get another word in, however, their attention was brought back towards the pink-haired girl walking back in. “Alright~ The pictures were all sent!”

Monaka smiled as she heard this. “Perfect! Monaka can’t wait to hear all about their reactions to seeing these two adorable babies having fun together~” She turned to Kotoko afterwards, and continued to smile. “But I think they’ve had enough playtime, what should we do with them now?”

Thinking over it for a second, Kotoko quickly replied. “I'd say it's time for those two to take a bath~ They went all around the city yesterday and haven't gotten properly cleaned yet.” She said, beginning to motion for the two diapered girls to crawl after her.

Komaru wasn’t really interested in getting washed by two little girls, but she had to admit that she did want to take a bath to get all the dirt off of her… Still sucking on her pacifier, Komaru began to crawl after Kotoko, with Touko and Monaka following close behind.

Once they were in the bathroom, Monaka went to start the tub, while Kotoko took over undressing the two babies. “Let's get you out of those for now~” She said, removing their dresses and their diapers...understandably prompting the two to cover themselves up.

“T-This is humiwiating…” Touko lisped as she did her best to cover up, blushing deeper than she had all day. This was a bit much, though she was sure it wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing to happen to her while here. The girls were only just getting started, after all.

Komaru didn’t even speak at this point, far too humiliated to say anything. The two “mommies” removed the pacifiers from the babies’ mouths, and then helped them into the now filled bathtub, putting soap in the water to create bubbles and then throwing some bath toys in for good measure.

“Alright, time to start your bath!” Monaka said, starting by grabbing a nearby bar of soap and beginning to scrub down Touko’s body, humming to herself the whole time. She really didn’t see a single thing wrong with this…

Immediately Kotoko began to do the same for Komaru, and both girls were left absolutely humiliated. Trying to find something, anything to take her mind off of this, Touko looked around at the bath toys. Seeing one that looked to be a Monokuma-colored duck, she grabbed it and began to move it through the water.

Komaru did much of the same, grabbing a toy boat (that had a tiny Monokuma “piloting” it), she began to move it around the water, even making fake boat noises with her mouth as she did so. She didn’t even seem to realize she was doing it, it just came naturally…

Though at first Touko had started her bath playtime just to take attention away from the two girls washing her, eventually she got invested into it. As the duck moved through the water, she imagined situations for it, and was entertained by it alone. She didn't even seem to notice when Monaka moved on to scrubbing her hair with shampoo.

Monaka noticed how much fun the babies were having with their toys, and giggled at the sight. Meanwhile, Komaru set the boat aside for now, in favor of scooping a bunch of bubbles up in her hands, blowing them at Touko once she had a sizeable amount. She even giggled a little while she did so…

In such a situation, Touko would normally have been mad, but instead she merely got a mischievous smirk and picked up some of her own. Immediately she blew some right towards the other girl, grinning as she did it.

Komaru giggled again as Touko returned the favor, immediately scooping up more bubbles and doing it again, a wide smile on her face the whole time. As they watched this, Monaka and Kotoko giggled a bit themselves. “Having fun with your bath, babies~?” Monaka teased.

“Huh? Wha do you…” Suddenly snapping out of things once she realized what she was doing, Touko looked away from the other girls in there. “I-I was just...um…” Finding no easy way to explain herself, she chose silence instead.

Komaru seemed to realize what she was doing as well, and blushed as she placed her hands right at her side and didn’t move them. At least not until she got bored of doing that, which happened rather fast, and grabbed her toy boat again…

It wasn't long before Touko was beginning to go back to her toy too, and she only hesitated for a second before doing so. All the while, Kotoko grinned and turned towards Monaka. “Just as I thought, seems like these babies can no longer think of doing much besides playing~”

“Monaka’s really impressed with how quick that baby food started working! She can’t wait to see all the other effects start happening~” Monaka said, quietly enough so that the distracted babies wouldn’t hear her. Beginning to rinse the shampoo out of Touko’s hair, Monaka smiled. “Alright, your bath is just about done, cuties~!”

Now that the two were washed clean, they both began to get out of the bath, quickly being dried off by both of the girls. “Come on, stay still!” Kotoko said, holding a towel and trying to dry off the squirming Komaru. It was cold outside of the bathroom now…

Monaka was having a similar amount of struggle with Touko, but eventually the two girls were dried off, and Monaka grabbed two diapers that she had brought into the bathroom with her. “Alright, time to get you two padded up and dressed, and then we’ll go watch some TV!” She said as she laid Touko down and began to apply the diaper to her.

“TV?” Touko asked curiously as the diaper was taped onto her, watching as Kotoko did the same for Komaru. “Wha are we gonna watch?” She asked while looking up at her.

“Something appropriate for little babies like you~” Monaka responded as she finished taping on the diaper, pulling Touko’s dress back onto her afterwards. Seeing that Komaru was fully dressed too, she smiled and stood up. “Alright, let’s go to the living room now!”

As the two girls led the way, Komaru and Touko were quick to follow them right out, eventually ending up in front of a television set. “Sit right there and be good little girls, okay?” Kotoko asked, grabbing a remote and flipping the television in, immediately showing...cartoons so simplistic they would make a three year old fall asleep from boredom.

Komaru rolled her eyes as she saw what was displayed on the television, only watching it because there was truly nothing better to do. However, once she turned her attention to the TV, she found herself… a lot more interested in the show than she thought she would be. The colors were vibrant and kept her attention, and the story, while extremely simplistic and infantile, managed to keep her interested. She didn’t know why, but she was actually enjoying watching this…

However, Touko was different! She was an author, someone who could tell good storytelling from bad. There was no way she would be impressed by something so basic...though, she could at least admit that the cutesy cartoon characters were appealing in their own way, and for a show made for children, the plot wasn't too bad. In fact, she was actually starting to get engaged in it, though only out of curiosity, of course.

Once again, Monaka and Kotoko could tell what was really going on, and they giggled once more. “Wow, they certainly like this show more than Monaka thought they would. Monaka doesn’t even like shows like this anymore!” She said with a laugh.

“They really are just babies...which makes them so much cuter! Look at them, they're loving the show.” Kotoko replied, giggling at the sight and able to speak at full volume. It's not as though those two would ever hear.

“It makes Monaka wish she had more babies to take care of. But these two are enough for now~” Monaka said with another giggle, turning her attention back to watching the babies enjoy their show. And enjoy it they did, with both of them laughing at every infantile joke, responding to the characters when they asked questions, and generally just enjoying the show just as much as babies would…

However, in the midst of all of this, the two “mommies” would become aware of a foul smell in the air, and the source of it was plain as day. “Uh-oh, smells like one of our babies had a little accident.” Kotoko giggled. “I'll check Komaru, you take Touko.”

Monaka nodded with a giggle of her own, and walked over to Touko, looking down at her with a smile. “Touko? Is there something you want to tell mommy?” She asked, trying to see if the girl had realized what she had done.

“Huh?” Tilting her head, Touko looked up towards Monaka, having been taken out of the fantasy world that the TV show had provided. “Wha awe you tawking about? I don't…” As she moved around a bit, she felt a squish under her and froze in place.

Komaru felt a similar squish as she moved around as well, and looked down at her diaper in disbelief. “D-Did I weally just…?” She muttered to herself, looking at her soiled padding and being unable to believe what she was seeing.

“It seems like both babies had accidents~ And phew, more than just wettings!” Kotoko said, mostly to tease the two of them. “Come on, we need to get you two changed, and soon!”

“B-Bu’ I didn't even feel it comin’...” Touko muttered with a blush, beginning to crawl after the two and cringing slightly at every squish that occurred with every movement.

Komaru didn’t even say anything as she crawled off to the nursery, unable to believe that she had an accident without even noticing. Was this just another effect of this stupid baby food…? She was starting to wish that she had just refused to eat it…

Once they got into the nursery, Kotoko spoke up. “I think we should change Komaru first.” She said, getting Monaka to help her lift the large baby up and onto the changing table in the room. At least it was pretty low to the ground…

Komaru was grateful that she would be changed first, though she did feel just a little bit bad about Touko having to sit there and wait in her own messy diaper until she was done. Not bad enough to offer to have Touko take her place, but still. As her diaper was untaped, she turned to Kotoko with a large blush on her face. "Tank wou fo’ changing me, mommy..." She muttered.

“It's no problem, sweetie, it's what a mommy is for!” Kotoko said, grinning as she grabbed the wipes and got to the less than fun part of being a caretaker. Even still, as she wiped the girl clean she enjoyed the sight of her blushing and squirming from embarrassment, enough that it made the whole thing worth it.

Komaru didn’t enjoy the feeling of the wipes against her skin at all, which only contributed to her awkward squirming even further. Getting her diaper changed by a girl less than half her age wasn’t exactly high on her list of things she wanted to happen during her life…

But finally, after powdering and taping a fresh, new diaper onto Komaru, the change was finally done. “There you go! I bet you feel a lot better now, huh?” She asked while tossing away the soiled garment and helping Komaru off of the table. “Your turn, Touko~”

Komaru muttered a vague and non-committal thanks as she got off the changing table, and soon enough it was Monaka’s turn, helping Touko get onto the changing table and beginning to untape her diaper. “Wow, you really are a messy baby! Don’t worry though, mommy will clean you up right away~”

Touko pouted a little at the teasing, but was at least happy to be changed, even if she couldn't stop squirming all throughout it. “I couldn’ hewp it…” She protested with a deep blush, looking away from her.

“Of course you couldn’t! You’re just a baby, after all. But that’s why mommy is here to help keep you clean and happy~” Monaka responded, throwing the soiled garment away and beginning to wipe the girl up.

Well, Touko was certainly clean by the time Monaka was finished wiping, though she still wasn't so sure on the happy part. Once she was powdered and taped into a new diaper, however, she forced a smile to seem pleasant and began to get off the changing table. With the help of her mommies, of course.

Monaka giggled as Touko was helped off of the changing table, and gestured for the two diapered girls to follow her to the pile of toys once more. “Alright, time for some more playtime!” She said, handing each girl a rattle with a smile on her face.

Taking the rattle until her hands, Touko began to shake it around, and just like with the bath and the show, she didn't foresee herself having any enjoyment with it… Something that was proven immediately wrong once she began to be captivated by it.

Komaru found herself just as interested in her own rattle, and just like with the toys in the bath, she found herself giggling as she played with it, not even realizing she was doing so. Since when did baby toys become so fun?

While Kotoko did enjoy watching those two, there was something else in the back of her mind. “Hmm, we sent those pictures out a good while ago by now… Think some guests might arrive soon?”

Monaka giggled at the idea, nodding her head. “Monaka certainly hopes so! She has plans for whoever decides to come visit next, and she can’t wait to put them into action!” She said with another giggle. It was at this point that the door to the nursery swung open…

“Stay right there!” All eyes turned towards the door, and there, they could see two new faces standing in the doorway. One tan-skinned girl with brown hair, the other with long, purple hair, both dressed in rather nice-looking suits. “We’re with the Future Foundation!” The brown-haired one said.

“Kyoko? Aoi…?” Touko had been expecting, and hoping, some people from the Future Foundation to show up...but of all of them, why those two? Why did they need to see her like this?!

“Awe dese youw fwiends, Touko?” Komaru asked, looking at the two new girls with hope in her eyes. “Pwease! Get us outta here!” She begged, not even caring about how her voice sounded at this point.

Even if she had seen the pictures that had been sent, actually seeing the two girls like this was enough of a shock to Aoi that she lost focus for just a second. However, a second was all that was needed for her to feel one of the girls slapping some bracelet-like thing on her… “Huh?”

Kyoko found herself similarly distracted, and as such found a similar bracelet being slapped onto her wrist. The same bracelets that were currently adorning Komaru and Touko’s wrists… “What exactly is this?” She asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

“Let's just say that they're something that'll make sure our two new babies are obedient~” Kotoko said with a giggle, knowing that they already won once the bracelets were snapped on.

Monaka giggled as well, and produced two small electronic devices that the two girls would probably recognize as the electronic handbooks they had been given during their first killing game. She handed one of them to each girl, and smiled as she stepped back. “Go ahead and read the new rules you two will have to follow, unless you want to be punished~”

Just the implication of a punishment sent shivers down Aoi’s spine, and so she did not hesitate for a second as she read over all of the rules. “Wear diapers...act like a baby...and you two are...are our mommies now?! W-What is all of this?” She asked, while glancing over towards Touko and Komaru. Was she going to be like those two?

“It’s our game! And you two are our newest participants!” Monaka said, before grabbing Aoi’s hand and beginning to lead her off towards the changing table. “Alright, let’s get you into a nice comfy diaper before you have an accident~!” She teased.

“W-What?! No, I won't!” Aoi said, attempting to pull away...only for the bracelet to begin to beep. Scared into obedience, she immediately gave in, and the beeping promptly stopped. “Y-Yes, umm...mommy…” She muttered.

“Good girl! Mommy’s so happy you’re going to be obedient~” Monaka said, helping Aoi onto the changing table and removing all her clothes once she was laid down, leaving her in just her bra and panties, the latter of which were also removed rather quickly. “Time to get you diapered!” She said as she grabbed the baby powder and began to sprinkle it across Aoi’s skin.

Squirming from embarrassment as she was left practically naked, Aoi covered her face with her hands, hiding the massive blush on her face. The feeling of baby powder being sprinkled across her was odd to say the least, but nowhere near as weird as the feeling of the soft, crinkly diaper being taped around her waist.

“Alright, Utsugi-chan, your turn!” Monaka said as she helped Aoi off the changing table once she was diapered, leading her off towards the closet to pick out what humiliating outfit she would be forced to wear.

Kyoko was hesitant to go along with this, but the second she showed even the slightest bit of apprehension, her bracelet began to beep as well. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” She muttered as she felt the small girl take her hand.

Giggling in amusement, Kotoko looked up at Kyoko and grinned. She would be a fun one to toy around with for sure. “I just know you'll look adorable in a nice, thick diaper and a cute outfit~” She cooed, placing her onto the changing table and promptly stripping her down.

As she was stripped down until nothing but her bra covered her body, Kyoko began to blush despite all her stoicism, and tried her best to cover herself up despite how much of a fruitless effort such a thing was. “Just… Get it over with, please…”

However, Kotoko was more than happy to take her time, slowly sprinkling the powder and making sure that the humiliation was setting in as she grabbed the most infantile diaper she had. “Here we go~” She said, sliding it under the girl’s rear and then promptly taping it up. “There! As cute as I thought you would be~”

Kyoko certainly didn’t think she was cute, but she didn’t really bother to argue, mostly because she didn’t want to risk this psychotic little girl punishing her. As she got off the changing table, she looked down at her new padding with a blush, and then got down on her hands and knees. The rules she had read said that the “babies” weren’t allowed to walk, after all… “And now I assume it’s time to find some new outfit for me?”

“That's right, and there's plenty of cute options!” Kotoko replied while walking towards the closet. Along the way she would see Aoi crawling away, blushing and dressed in a blue onesie. The pink-haired girl looked through the closet and hummed, pulling out all kinds of outfits. “Which one would you want to wear most, huh?” She asked, and it was clear that ‘none’ was not going to be an answer.

Of course, none of the options even remotely appealed to Kyoko, but she knew that not choosing wasn’t an option, so she just grabbed the first thing she saw; a light purple dress, similar in color to her hair. “I’ll wear this, I guess. It’s about as humiliating as everything else in that closet…”

“Good choice!” Kotoko said, grinning with excitement as she dressed Kyoko up in it. Once it was on her, she giggled in amusement, before beginning to lead her back towards the others. “Well, me and your other mommy are going to do some things real quick, so play nice until then...and don't even think of escaping~”

Kyoko just rolled her eyes as she was told this, ignoring Kotoko and choosing to instead focus on Touko. “I never imagined you would find yourself in a situation like this.” She said to the diapered girl. “And I especially never imagined we would get wrapped up in it too…”

Pouting towards Kyoko, Touko turned away and crossed her arms. “It's aww youw fauwt! You shouwd have been mowe cawefuw!” She lisped, hope of ever getting out of here suddenly crushed.

“H-Hey...we did everything that we could…” Aoi said, though truthfully she knew that they had messed up. First by not getting any back up to come with them, and second by letting those girls place the bracelets on them…

“We’re aww babies now, so thewe’s weally nothing we can do…” Komaru muttered with a sigh as she absentmindedly picked up a block only to drop it right back onto the floor. “We just hafta get used to it…” She muttered.

Sighs surrounded the group of four girls, all knowing that their fates were practically sealed. With nothing else to do, they simply picked up some toys, beginning to play with them and doing everything they could to ignore how hopeless this situation was… But at least things couldn't get worse from here… Right?

As the four girls thought that, Monaka and Kotoko came back into the room, wide smiles on their faces as they walked up to Kyoko and Aoi, obviously having plans for them.

“You two must be hungry after coming all the way from the Future Foundation!” Monaka said, motioning for the two girls to follow. “Come on, your mommies have prepared some yummy baby food for you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two babies become four, and the Warriors of Hope have plans for a fun day with their new babies.

How? How had this managed to happen? In the span of just two days, two members of the Future Foundation, an affiliate of theirs, and an otherwise random girl had been taken hostage by two young girls, and there wasn't a thing that they could do about it. With those bracelets forced onto their wrists, none could so much as disobey a single order that one of the two gave, and so they were completely at their whims…

In this case, that meant needing to act like infants for the amusement of the two. Which even after over a week of playing along, was not getting easier for any of the four girls involved. Especially so considering that baby food they had been force feeding them, something that brought about notable changes for everyone involved.

Squirming around in her crib as she began to wake up, Aoi let out a yawn while sitting up. Next to her was Kyoko, sucking on a pacifier and looking like she was perfectly at peace...something that Aoi would have found adorable had she not been in the same situation. Even worse, perhaps, since as she got up she felt the damp squish against her bottom and was left blushing. Quickly she looked towards the other crib in the room, housing Touko and Komaru who seemed to be snuggling the other in their slumber.

Right as Aoi was about to go back to sleep herself, knowing that she couldn't get out of the crib herself unless she wanted to be punished, she heard the door open and saw two small figures in the doorway. Her “mommies”, as she was forced to call them.

“Oh, looks like one of our babies is already awake!” Kotoko said as she turned towards Monaka, smiling at her as she walked inside and flicked the light on. As the room illuminated, the other girls all began to stir, softly whining and complaining about needing some more sleep. “It's time to get up for another day of fun~” What was fun for those two almost always meant humiliating for their four babies…

The first of the babies to wake up after Aoi was Komaru, who rubbed her eyes as she sat up, yawning as she did so. “Good mowning, mommy…” She muttered, still embarrassed about how she was now forced to talk.

Mumbling as she awake, Touko began to sit up and looked around the room. “Huh? Mowning alweady?” She lisped, hating it but far too used to it by now. Not like she had a choice but to be.

Even Kyoko, the most stoic and mature of the group, was not immune to the effects of the baby food they had practically been forced to eat, and as she sat up, she spoke through her pacifier, which only made her already forced lisping even worse. “Can’t we sweep fo’ just a wittle bit wonger…?”

Shaking her head, Kotoko walked over and began to check all of the babies’ diapers. “Nope! As I said, we’re going to have fun today, and that can't wait!” She said as she lowered the bars to each crib.

The second their diapers were checked, Kotoko would easily be able to tell that both Kyoko and Komaru were wet, a fact which humiliated them to no end. Meanwhile, Monaka came up to check the other two babies, a smile on her face the whole time. “Did you two manage to stay dry unlike your sisters~?” She teased.

Aoi’s red face said everything that she needed to, as did the warm, wet squishing from her diaper. However, Touko could at least take comfort in saying that she managed to stay completely dry all throughout the night. “Y-Yes, mommy…” Touko replied, still embarrassed to be checked nonetheless.

Helping Kyoko and Komaru onto the floor, Kotoko grinned and began to lead them along. “Come on, we need to get you two changed first~ Can't have you staying in soaked diapees for too long~” She cooed.

Neither girl was all too thrilled about crawling off to get their diapers changed, but they also didn’t want to stay in soaked padding for longer than they already had. “T’ank you, mommy…” Komaru muttered as she was the first to crawl onto the changing table.

By now, Kotoko was more than used to changing the diapers of these girls, and so she began right away. Untaping the wet diaper that was around Komaru’s waist, she hummed to herself while grabbing wipes and beginning to clean her up. “Just stay still for me, okay sweetie?”

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, as Komaru still had not gotten used to the feeling of getting her diaper changed, and the second the wipes touched her skin, she began to squirm around awkwardly, whining quietly about how weird it felt.

“Come oooon, hold still!” Kotoko whined slightly, but she didn’t take long to finish even while Komaru was squirming around. Once she managed to wipe her down entirely, she went ahead to begin powdering and sliding a new, fresh diaper under her rear, covered in a cutesy design of infantile toys. “Aaaand there! Nice and fresh!” She said as she patted the new diaper.

Her diaper being patted caused Komaru to blush, but she forced herself to smile as she sat up and crawled off the changing table. “T’ank you fow changin’ me, mommy…” She muttered. As she crawled off the changing table, Kyoko slowly took her place, laying down and staying silent as she sucked on her pacifier.

Kyoko always was the silent type, preferring not to speak at all if she would have to do so through lisps. “Aww, come on, cheer up!” Kotoko said to the quiet girl, untaping her diaper making sure to hold her ankles up with one hand to make sure she didn’t squirm too much, and used some wet wipes to clean her up with her other.

Kyoko was composed enough to not squirm, though Kotoko could still hear very faint whining that made it clear that the diapered girl still did not enjoy the experience she was being put through. But it wasn’t like she could do anything to stop it…

It wasn't long before Kotoko had powdered and taped a new diaper onto Kyoko, this one adorned with cutesy heart designs. “Aww, you're just the cutest like this!” Kotoko squealed in delight.

Kyoko certainly didn’t think she looked cute at all, but she wasn’t about to comment on it. She just got off the changing table without another word, and soon enough Kotoko followed suit, leaving Monaka and Aoi alone in front of the table. “Alright, get up on the changing table so mommy can put you into a fresh diaper!” She said, tickling Aoi and giggling while she did so.

Aoi was forced to giggle as she was tickled, though she couldn't say that she was enjoying it. “A-Alwight, mommy.” She said, not daring to raise a complaint as she got up onto the changing table and laid back, just wanting this humiliation to end as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Aoi, Monaka had no intention of going fast here, taking her time as she untaped the girl’s soaked diaper and threw it away into a nearby diaper pail, grabbing some wet wipes and beginning to slowly and thoroughly wipe the girl clean.

Just like Komaru before her, Aoi could do little to stop herself from squirming all over the place every second of the change. “Mommy, its cooooowd…” She complained, wriggling to get away from the wet wipes as they touched her skin.

“Well, if you’d stop squirming, mommy could get done faster!” Monaka said, grabbing Aoi’s ankles and holding her legs up just as Kotoko had done with Kyoko to keep Aoi still, continuing to wipe her up with her free hand once the girl was staying more still.

This ceased Aoi’s squirming for the most part, though it was still clear that she was less than happy about all of this. Nonetheless, eventually she managed to get cleaned and taped into a diaper with star designs, blushing as she glanced towards her new padding.

Monaka smiled as the girl was finally taped into a new diaper, and helped her get off the changing table before turning to face the rest of the babies. “Alright, time to get dressed so we can have our fun today!” She said, leading the girls over towards the closet stuffed full with babyish outfits.

For a few of the babies here, the outfits they were forced into had to be the worst part of it all. Wearing diapers hurt their pride and humiliated them enough, were onesies and dresses really necessary…?

“Let's get you dressed first, Komaru~” Kotoko cooed, holding up a pink onesie and a similarly colored frilly dress, allowing her to take the pick. Not that either one was a good option…

Komaru didn’t really want to wear either outfit that was being offered to her, but she knew she would be forced to do so anyway, so she might as well make the choice on her own… With a sigh, she pointed towards the frilly dress, resigned to her fate as she waited for Kotoko to dress her up.

Delighted in Komaru’s choice, Kotoko wasted not a single second in beginning to dress her up in it. No matter how many times she saw Komaru dressed like this, she found it one of the most adorable sights she had ever laid her eyes on. “You're just toooo cute!”

Komaru looked down at her new outfit with a large blush on her face, and forced herself to smile at Kotoko afterwards. “Y-Yeah, I’m… vewy cute, mommy!” She said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic despite the circumstances.

Once again, Kotoko squealed upon hearing this, but she quickly moved onto Kyoko. “Now what pretty outfit would you like to wear today, sweetie?” She cooed, speaking down to her.

Still refusing to speak since she didn’t want to lisp, Kyoko just silently pointed to a lilac purple onesie hanging in the closet, figuring it was the least humiliating outfit she could wear out of all of her options. Hopefully, at least…

Nodding, Kotoko began to dress Kyoko into the attire, loving the sight of how babyish it made the girl look. Well, the diaper around her waist was doing a pretty good job of that already. “Isn't it nice and comfy~?”

Kyoko just gave a nod in order to satisfy Kotoko, still sucking on the pacifier that had yet to be removed from her mouth as she crawled off to play with toys while she waited for Aoi and Touko to get dressed.

Soon enough Monaka was standing in front of the closet, and she turned to Touko first. “Well, it’s your turn, cutie! What do you want mommy to dress you up in?” She asked, beginning to look through the closet.

What Touko wanted to answer was “none of them”, but she figured that this was not an option that she would be granted. Instead, she pointed towards a dark purple dress covered in frills and bows. “T-Tha’ one, mommy…”

With a giggle and a nod, Monaka quickly pulled out the dress, removing the plain t-shirt Touko had worn to bed and placing the dress onto the girl in one quick movement. “There you go! All dressed up and looking adorable!” She said as she pinched the girl’s cheek to humiliate her.

Touko whined at this, blushing deeply as she looked into a mirror they had in the room. She looked absolutely ridiculous...though, she could at least take comfort in the fact that not too many people were seeing her like this…

Finally, it was Aoi’s turn, and as she crawled up to the closet, she pointed towards a light blue onesie. “Umm...tha' one…” She said, practically picking at random. No outfit there was a good one.

Monaka didn’t have any problems with the outfit Aoi chose, grabbing it out of the closet and quickly dressing the humiliated girl up in it, a wide smile on her face the whole time. “And you look absolutely precious too!” She said, tickling Aoi yet again.

Once more, Aoi was sent into a fit of giggles, though she was far from enjoying herself. When she finally managed to recover from her bout of laughter, she pouted a little. Was it time for them to go and “have fun” yet?

Looking over towards Monaka, Kotoko smiled brightly. “Well, now that our babies are all nice and dressed, what shall we go and do?” She asked with a grin.

Monaka smiled as well, already having an idea. “Well, our poor babies have been cooped up in this house for so long, Monaka thinks they should get some fresh air!” She said, walking over to the closet once more and pulling out two strollers, each with two seats of their own. “Monaka happens to know a great park nearby, after all~”

Of course, the prospect of going outside terrified the four babies to no end. Not because they would be seen, that was hardly a worry with the current state of the world, but rather the dangers. Kotoko could see the worried expressions written across all of their faces and chuckled. “Don't worry, we’ve made sure nothing will hurt any of you~”

“Exactly! What kind of mommies would we be if we let our adorable little babies get hurt~?” Monaka said with a giggle as she began to strap Touko and Komaru into one of the strollers. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun outside!”

Beginning to place Aoi and Kyoko into the other, Kotoko hummed while strapping them up and then got behind the stroller. “Exactly! So you don't have to worry at all, just make sure to enjoy yourselves as much as possible~”

Turning towards Kyoko with a scared look, Aoi struggled against the straps a little, but was unable to break out. Those bottles they had been feeding them made them weak… “Thish can’t be good…” She muttered with a blush.

Kyoko, still refusing to speak, just nodded her head in response to Aoi, in agreement that she didn’t like what was about to happen. But it wasn’t like she could really do anything to stop it, so she just crossed her arms and waited for her stroller to be pushed.

“B-Bu’ I dun wanna go outside!” Komaru tried to protest, despite already knowing that doing so was a fool’s errand. “Wet’s just stay in hewe!” She said, trying to convince the younger girls to not go through with their plan.

Right as Touko was about to show her support for staying in the house, all of them were silenced by pacifiers being shoved into their mouths. Knowing that spitting them out could lead to punishment, they were forced to simply suck on them while they sunk back into their stroller seats.

Happy that her babies were now being perfectly obedient, even if it was only that way by force, Kotoko hummed once more while beginning to push them out through the nursery and promptly through the front door. “Let's go~”

Monaka pushed her own stroller as well, giggling to herself as the babies left the safety and privacy of their nursery and were pushed back out into the real world once more. The bleak, practically non-existent real world… “Are you all ready to have some fun at the park~?” She asked as she looked down at Touko and Komaru.

Sucking on her pacifier, Touko gave a nod to simply appease the much younger girl. However, she whined at the sunlight that she was stricken with, not having seen it for quite a while. She just wanted to go back to her nursery…

After seeing Komaru do the same as Touko, Monaka seemed to be satisfied, and smiled before focusing back on the path ahead of them, pushing the girls forward until finally an outdoor park came into view. One complete with infantile swings, a very colorful and childish looking playground, and a small sandbox.

Thinking that by now she could take the pacifier out to at least speak, Touko removed it from her mouth and looked towards the green-haired girl. “The pawk stiww wooks nice…” She lisped, looking around. For being in an abandoned city, it sure had been kept up well.

“Monaka made sure that it was kept nice and tidy so we could all come visit it someday!” The green-haired girl responded with a smile. Once the group had entered the park area itself, the four babies were unstrapped from the stroller and placed onto the ground. “So, what should we have them do first, Utsugi-chan?” Monaka asked, turning to her fellow Warrior of Hope.

Thinking it over for a second, Kotoko came up with an idea. “Two of them can play in the sandbox while we push the others on the swings! Though, they better not try and crawl off, unless they want to be punished with a spanking...at minimum~”

The idea of a spanking wasn’t exactly very intimidating considering two girls no older than 8 probably couldn’t spank very hard, but the idea that that was the minimum punishment and something worse could happen was enough to scare them into compliance. “U-Umm… I’wll go to the swings…” Komaru muttered quietly.

“I-I can pway in the sandbox.” Aoi replied, beginning to crawl over towards it and motioning for Kyoko to follow. As much as she would have wanted to take this as an escape opportunity...could she really get that far when she was forced to crawl away like this?

As Kyoko and Aoi crawled off towards the sandbox with Kotoko following them, Monaka smiled and turned to Komaru and Touko. “Well, that leaves you two to have some fun on the swings together! Come on, Monaka will help push you!” She said, leading the two girls over to the swings. They would then notice that normal swings weren’t even an option; the only swings hanging from the metal bars were infantile ones…

Looking over at the infantile swings, Touko groaned while crawling right up towards one of them. “Doesn't thish pawk have any nowmaw swings?” Well, not like that would have helped at all. After all, even if there were normal ones, there was no way that Monaka would have even considered letting the two babies here sit in them.

“Of course not! And even if it did, normal swings are too dangerous for babies like you~” Monaka said, helping Touko into the baby swing (with a bit of difficulty, of course) and then doing the same for Komaru. “Alright, who wants to go first?”

Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Touko raised her hand and began to prepare herself. As humiliating as this would be, she couldn't say that she hadn't been through worse already.

Giggling and nodding as Touko volunteered herself first, Monaka quickly walked behind the girl, and soon pushed her with all her might. ...Which, of course, didn’t amount to much, but it was the thought that counted. And she continued to push with all her might, making Touko go as high as she could.

While the diapered girl wasn't going very high, Touko was still embarrassed to be pushed in a swing by someone Monaka’s age at all. Deciding to at least try and make this interesting though, she pushed her own feet off of the ground a few times just to get higher.

Monaka, showing no signs of getting tired at all, continued to push Touko as much as she could, refusing to stop until the girl asked for it. After all, why would she want to stop the swing while her baby was having so much fun?

Thus came a period of awkwardness for Touko, waiting for her ‘mommy’ to simply stop pushing her on her own, but realizing as things went on and on that this was not going to happen anytime soon. Eventually, she began to look back towards the younger girl, speaking to her as she swung up and down. “M-Mommy, I-I think I'm done…”

Even after Touko said she was finished, Monaka continued to push her for a few more moments before finally stopping. Once again, she showed practically no signs of being tired or winded from the effort she had just put into pushing the girl. “Did you have fun, sweetie~?”

Of course she didn't...but it's not like Touko had the option to say that. Playing the part of the cute little baby girl that she was meant to be, Touko forced a smile and nodded her head. “I-I had a lotta fun, mommy!” She replied.

“Good to hear!” Monaka responded, moving onto standing behind Komaru. “Alright, your turn!” She said, beginning to push the girl before she even said she was ready. Notably, throughout all this, Monaka had neglected to actually take Touko out of her swing…

Whining as she kicked her legs a little, Touko sat in her swing and watched Komaru go up and down just like she had. Part of her considered trying to get out on her own, but not only would Monaka surely not like that, Touko wasn't even sure she could do something like that, feeling trapped in this.

Komaru got about as much enjoyment out of being on the swing as Touko had; that is to say, she wasn’t enjoying it at all. But it wasn’t like Monaka cared one way or the other. She just kept pushing the girl with all her might, giggling to herself all the while. However, she did seem to notice Touko whining and kicking her legs, and she gave the girl an uncharacteristic glare to intimidate her into staying put in her swing.

Once Touko noticed her ‘mommy’ glaring at her, she stopped her whining and stayed in the swing. However, she proceeded to merely pout instead, crossing her arms and sitting in there until Monaka decided it was time to get her out. This was boring…

Once she had successfully caused Touko to stop whining, Monaka continued to push Komaru for another 15 minutes or so, before eventually she finally stopped, mostly because she had gotten bored with pushing. “Alright, time to get out of the swings!” She said, starting by helping Komaru out, and taking her time with it. She was just messing around with Touko at this point by keeping her in the swing as long as possible.

Touko continued pouting at this, wanting to get out as soon as possible, but at least now having the patience to wait instead of whining. Once Monaka did get her out and back onto the ground, she just looked up at the younger girl. “T-Tank you for pushing us on the swings, mommy…” She said, trying to sound nice and polite to remain on her good side.

Monaka just giggled and patted Touko’s head as the girl spoke. “Of course, sweetheart! Now, why don’t you go join the others in the sandbox? Doesn’t that sound like it’d be fun~?” Monaka said, though her tone made it clear the two girls did not have a choice in the matter.

“S-Sounds wike a wot of fun…” Touko lisped, looking over to see Kyoko and Aoi playing in the sandbox with less than enthused expressions. Nonetheless, she began to crawl over alongside Komaru, blushing as she crinkled with every movement there.

Not even noticing that the other girls had joined them, Kyoko just continued to make sand castles with a very unamused expression on her face. Babies really found this kind of mind-numbing stuff fun…? She couldn’t imagine it.

However, Aoi was quick to pick up on the two girls that had arrived, giving a rather weak wave to them. “W-Wewe the swings fun?” She asked, despite knowing that they didn't get any enjoyment out of it. Even from the sandbox she could see the forced smiles on their faces while they swung.

“Y-Yeah… A wot of fun…” Komaru responded, forcing herself to smile once more just so her words would be believable to Monaka. “B-But dis wooks even mowe fun!” She said, trying to convince herself of this more than anyone else.

Nodding, Aoi began to show Komaru all of the “fun” activities that they had to do here. With a plastic shovel, she picked up sand, moved it somewhere else...and that was the end of the demonstration. Doing that over and over again, occasionally molding it into a specific shape, just to knock it all down and start again. “Fun, wight…?”

This was about what Komaru had expected from playing in the sandbox, and it didn’t exactly make her happy to be right. But of course, she had to keep playing to keep Monaka and Kotoko happy, so she nodded. “O-Oh, yeah! Vewy fun!” She said, beginning to do exactly what Aoi had been doing, and getting just as much enjoyment out of it as Aoi had.

Meanwhile, Touko just sat in the sandbox and lightly played with the sand, barely moving it, but doing just enough that she could be considered active. It was perhaps even more boring than actually playing around in the sandbox, but she couldn't imagine that actively engaging in this playtime would be much more entertaining.

“Aww, aren't they just so cute when they're playing like that?” Kotoko asked while looking over to the green-haired girl, giggling as she watched and took a few pictures. “They seem like they're just having too much fun~ It was a good idea to take them out here, we must be great mommies!”

“They’re absolutely adorable~!” Monaka said with a grin as she continued to take pictures of her own. She wasn’t exactly sure who she’d send these ones to, but they were nice to have regardless. “We’re the best mommies ever, Utsugi-chan~” She added with a giggle.

Just overhearing those two talk about being good mommies was enough to make Aoi’s lips curl into a frown, but she ignored it and continued playing. How long were they planning to make them stay in this sandbox anyways?

Continuing to play in the sandbox for a few more minutes, the girls were very obviously starting to get bored, or at least more bored than they had been before. However, before their playtime came to an end, the universe decided to force one last humiliation onto them. 

Without any control over herself or any warning that it was happening, Kyoko suddenly felt herself push a noticeable mess into the back of her diaper, the smell of which immediately began to fill the nearby air.

Immediately the girls around Kyoko began to back away from her, covering their noses as they did so. The two mommies noticed near immediately, but while Monaka prepared to go over and offer a change right away, Kotoko had other plans and stopped her. Walking over with a grin, the pink-haired girl looked towards Kyoko. “Hey there, sweetie~ Have something to tell mommy?”

Knowing what Kotoko wanted, but refusing to give her the satisfaction, Kyoko simply stayed silent and nodded, knowing that Kotoko was well aware of what the problem was. Hopefully they could just leave it at that and Kotoko would carry her off to get changed…

“Huuuuh? Mommy doesn't quite understand…” Kotoko said, deciding to play dumb. “Well, if you don't have any problems, then I think we can just strap you back in the stroller and start taking you back home…”

Kyoko grit her teeth a bit at that, most certainly not wanting to sit in a stroller while wearing a messy diaper and wait until they got home to be changed. With a sigh, she decided to just give the girl what she wanted, despite how humiliating it was to speak under the effects of this baby food. “Mommy, I had an accident… Couwd wou pwease change me?” She asked, blushing as she spoke.

Squealing with delight at how cute Kyoko sounded, Kotoko quickly nodded her head and began to lead the girl off towards a park bench. “Of course! You should have just said so~” She said, laying her down and starting to untape the soiled garment. “Now let's get you out of that stinky thing~”

Blushing at the way Kotoko cooed at her, Kyoko just crossed her arms as she was laid down on the park bench, saying absolutely nothing once more as Kotoko began to untape her messy diaper and wipe her up afterwards.

Of course, Kotoko took her time changing Kyoko, not hurrying things up to really let the embarrassment set in. After she finished wiping, she powdered and grabbed another diaper, smiling as she taped it onto her and patted it. “There you go! Now what do you say?”

Not wanting to risk some kind of punishment, Kyoko just blushed again before forcing herself to speak. “T-T’ank wou fo’ changing me, mommy…” She muttered, just barely loud enough for Kotoko to hear what she had said.

“Good girl! Now come on, let's get back to the house~” Kotoko said, before taking Kyoko right over to the strollers, where the other girls were already strapped up. Once she got the detective in and set, she got behind the stroller and began to push.

Blushing as she was placed back into the stroller, Kyoko just crossed her arms once more and stayed silent the whole way back. Meanwhile, Komaru let her curiosity get the best of her, wanting to know what humiliation awaited them when they got back. “Wha’ awe we gonna do when we get home, mommy?” Komaru asked, looking up at Kotoko.

“More playtime, of course~” Kotoko replied, an obvious answer. There wasn't much for these babies to do besides play and play, and it seemed like their mommies never got tired of it.

That was about the answer Komaru had expected, though that certainly didn’t mean she was happy to hear it. “Oh… Wight, pwaytime…” She muttered, resigning herself to her fate and staying silent as they continued the walk towards the house.

Before long, they arrived back there, and once inside the mommies promptly began to help the babies out of their strollers. “So, did everyone have a fun time at the park?” She cooed to all of them.

“Y-Yeah...we shoul’ go back soon…” Aoi replied, just to appease the two. Admittedly she didn't care too much if they went back or not, though it would certainly help to have a minor change in scenery every once in a while…

“Y-Yeah, dat sounds wike a wot of fun…” Komaru said, doing the same as Aoi and just trying to keep the two girls happy. She could put up with being embarrassed if it meant she didn’t have to be punished…

Taken back into their nursery, the four girls sat around each other and all of the toys in their room, expected to play with them but clearly none wanting to. “Well? Go on and play~” Kotoko encouraged with a smile.

The four girls stay completely motionless as they just stared at the toys for a good few moments. However, in a shocking display, soon enough one girl would reach forward and grab a rattle… That girl being Kyoko, who had a big smile on her face as she shook the rattle, giggling all the while.

Tilting her head in confusion, Aoi watched the stoic, serious girl she had known for quite some time...giggle like a child and play with a rattle. “Umm...Kyoko? Awe you feewing okay?”

The only response Aoi got from the normally emotionless girl was infantile babbling. Nothing that could even remotely be understood as actual words. After her ‘response’, Kyoko just kept giggling as she shook her rattle.

The three diapered girls just continued to stare at Kyoko, utterly speechless by the sight in front of them. The two mommies, however, proceeded to giggle and grin themselves. “I knew it was a good idea to feed Kyoko some of that ‘special’ baby food we've been preparing~”

“S-Special baby food…?” Komaru asked as she heard the two mommies talking amongst themselves. “W-Wha’ kind of special baby food?” She said, worried about the answer she might receive.

“Huh? Well, while you're all so perfectly cute, sometimes you act a little too much like big girls...but don't worry~ We've been working on baby food that can help that~” Kotoko explained. “It'll make allllll your big girl thoughts just go away for a while~”

“W-What?!” Komaru shouted in pure disbelief as she heard this. Being forced to talk like babies and becoming incontinent was bad enough, but there was no way she’d ever survive the humiliation of something like that!

Glancing over towards Kyoko as she played with the toys and laughed in joy, Touko nervously turned towards the two small girls. “T-That's, umm...not gonna happen to us, wight…?”

Thinking it over for a second, Kotoko replied simply with a mischievous giggle. “Of course not...as long as you all act like the good little girls you should be~ Not like Kyoko over there~”

Komaru really wasn’t looking forward to being fed this “special baby food”, so she made a mental note to always be on her best behavior from now on. She didn’t want what has happening to Kyoko to happen to her, even if it was only temporary. “W-Wight, we’ll be good, we pwomise…” She muttered to appease Kotoko.

That was all the mommies needed to hear, though they certainly wouldn’t be complaining if one of their little girls after a little naughty and they got the chance to use their special baby food again. Meanwhile, three of the babies went back to awkwardly playing with their toys, occasionally looking towards the baby-brained Kyoko every once in a while.

Kyoko continued to play around like a happy infant for about 20 more minutes, before she finally seemed to start coming to her senses once more. Shaking her head a bit, Kyoko looked around to get her bearings once more. "Wha' happened…?" She lisped out in confusion.

“O-Oh, Kyoko! You’we back to nowmaw!” Aoi said, glad that the effects didn’t last for too long. Even still, she didn’t like seeing someone she knew reduced to just a happy, giggling baby for any amount of time. “D-Don’t wowwy too much abou’ it…”

"Back to nowmaw…?" Kyoko asked, wondering what exactly just happened to make her considered "not normal". But she figured she didn’t really want to know the answer, so she dropped the topic there and just went back to playing.

This continued on for some time, all of the girls keeping bright smiles on their faces and pretending to enjoy it as much as possible. Kotoko watched it and smiled at every second, but eventually, she wanted to move onto something else. “Hmm...would all of you like to watch a show before naptime~?”

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Utsugi-chan!" Monaka said with a smile as she began to leave the nursery room. "Come on, everyone! Let's go watch some TV!" She said excitedly.

Holding back their groans and instead giving cheers of joy, they all crawled out of the nursery and towards the living room. Sitting in front of the television, they watched as the two put on a show...one that surely even three year olds would find boring.

But of course, just like the last time they had watched such an infantile show, the girls found themselves getting genuinely interested in the bright colors and simplistic stories that were on the TV. The baby food made sure they were more easily entertained, after all…

In particular, Aoi found herself more than entertained by the pretty color and basic, but gripping plot...at least gripping to someone who was watching it with the mentality of an infant. Too engrossed in the film, she didn’t even notice as she felt a warm wetness growing across the front of her diaper, and a mess starting to fill it in the back…

Komaru found herself in a similar situation, but it wasn't as if she noticed either. But that was fine, because their mommies certainly noticed. Giggling, Monaka walked up to the two girls. "Hello, little cuties~ Is there something you want to tell mommy?"

“Hmm?” Aoi was suddenly snapped out of her fascination in the program, turning towards the green-haired girl and tilting her head. “Huh? Wha' are you...tawking…” Feeling the squish underneath her, Aoi’s face burned red while she sat there in complete humiliation.

Komaru felt similarly, but she couldn't even muster up any words to speak in her humiliation. But that was fine, because Monaka broke the silence by giggling. "Well, we better go get you two changed, then!"

“Right, there's no time to waste~ After all, they need to take their naps soon, and we can't send them to bed like this~” Kotoko said, going along with Monaka to lead the two back to the nursery for their changes.

As soon as they were back in the nursery, Monaka was the first to act. "Alright, Aoi~! Hop up so we can get you into a nice, clean diaper~" She cooed at the girl.

Proceeding to do just that, Aoi got onto the changing table, cringing as she felt the squish underneath her. She was never going to get used to a feeling like that, no matter how many times she felt it…

Just giggling to herself even more at Aoi’s clear embarrassment, Monaka began to untape the girl's heavily used diaper, throwing it away in the diaper pail before beginning to slowly wipe the girl clean. "Don't worry, you'll be nice and clean soon enough~"

This didn't really make Aoi feel much better, frowning and squirming as she was changed...not the best behavior for a good baby girl, but at least it was justified and expected in this situation… “It's cowd, mama…”

"Well, if you'd stop squirming, Mommy could get done faster!" Monaka scolded the girl, despite the fact that it was clear she was going as slow as possible to embarrass Aoi as much as possible.

Finally, Aoi was wiped clean and in a fresh diaper, happy to no longer be in a messy one. “T-Tank wou, mama.” She said, forcing a smile as she got off the changing table, leaving it open for Komaru.

"Of course, sweetheart~!" Monaka said in the most condescending tone she could as she patted Aoi on the head. Meanwhile, Komaru got up onto the changing table herself, waiting for Kotoko to begin changing her.

Smiling down towards Komaru, Kotoko took the opportunity to place a pacifier into her mouth before she went to untape her diaper and wipe her up. “Let's get you alllll nice and cleaned up~” She said as she began the change.

Komaru began sucking on the pacifier that was placed in her mouth, mostly because she knew she wasn't allowed to spit it out on her own. As she was wiped up, muffled whining could easily be heard from beneath her pacifier.

Not paying attention to the whining at all, Kotoko merely finished wiping her up and powdered, before grabbing a fresh new diaper and taping it onto her. “There, doesn't that feel so much better?” She asked while tapping the girl’s nose.

Whimpering a bit as Kotoko tapped her nose, Komaru just gave an awkward nod with an equally awkward smile visible under her pacifier. After the change was over, Komaru got off the changing table, and then began to yawn. Today had been a long day for the 'babies'...

Kotoko was quick to begin bringing Komaru over towards the crib in the nursery, Monaka having already placed Aoi into hers. Afterwards she began to bring Kyoko and Touko in as well, smiling as she led them to the cribs and helped them in. “Alright, time for you all to get some rest~”

Komaru didn't really have an issue with being placed into the crib, yawning again as she continued to suck on her pacifier as she began to close her eyes slowly. A nap sounded great to her right now…

Cuddling up against Komaru as she laid down, Touko yawned and closed her eyes. Aoi did much the same, holding a plush bear in her hands as she prepared to drift off to sleep, the only brief bit of escape she had from this infantile lifestyle.

As Kyoko began to drift off to sleep as well, Monaka smiled and raised the bars of both cribs once more, leaving the girls to sleep as long as they wanted. "They look so adorable when they're asleep, don't they~?" She asked Kotoko.

“They always do~ I'm so glad that we have such cute babies to look after~” Kotoko said as she turned to shut the lights off and leave the room. “And I just know we'll have more fun with them when they wake up...they won't ever have to grow up and become boring old adults again~”


End file.
